A Substitute L'cie
by Cloud Narukami
Summary: Ichigo and Kukaku were traveling to the world of the living via senkaimon and something goes wrong which throws them into the world of Final Fantasy XIII. Set after Xcution arc, powerful Ichigo almost godlike, Ichigo x harem. I'm getting better at writing so please keep reading even If the first few chapters aren't so good. Bleach x FF13 x Mass Effect x Other series crossover
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers,

This story will be a Bleach x Final Fantasy 13 story set after the Xcution arc with Ichigo travelling back to the realm of the living but something went wrong and he fell through dimensions to end up in FF13.

Just a warning I am still very new to the whole writing business so you most of my stories will seem 'High School' level. That's mainly because I am still in High School and I'm not a A+ English student I'm more of a C student just having a go at writing for fun so yes plots won't be excellent so please do leave suggestions for plot and stuff I really need them.

Will contain powerful Ichigo not exactly godlike possibly L'cie Ichigo? Let me know what you think. But do so soon because if I don't get a review or pm about it I'll just go with L'cie Ichigo but won't really rely on it I mean he doesn't need to.

Also just a warning like my other story characters will my heavily ooc so don't whine about that you were warned and relationships will be rushed because I hate it when they take forever to develop.

**Disclaimers: I do not own Bleach or Final Fantasy 13 or any of the characters, locations and so forth. They belong to Tite Kubo and Square-Enix.**

Pairings for now won't be harem just Ichigo x 2-6 at most girls:

Ichigo x Lightning x Kukaku (Why? Because Ichigo x Kukaku is a very rare pairing) and Jihl

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"**Zanpaktou/Eidolon talking"**

'**Zanpaktou/Eidolon thinking'**

**Chapter 1**

**X General P.O.V X**

"Well…I must say I sure didn't see this coming at all." Spoke a figure to another figure, going by the first figure who spoke he was a teenage male while the other was a female.

'How the hell did all this happen?' Were the thoughts of an orange spiky haired, hazelnut eyed teenager as he stared off into the distance of the unknown location around him. When examined closely the teenager was wearing a black Shihakusho, thick crimson-brown strap across his chest. He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars and a massive blade wrapped in bandages stuck on his back. This teenager was Ichigo Kurosaki. (Just look him up for better image.)

"You don't say." Came the woman's response as she stepped beside Ichigo. She could be described as a beautifu' youthful-looking woman of average height slightly shorter than Ichigo. She has green eyes and wears bandages over her long messy black hair that parts down in half at the small of her back. She wears a white skirt and provocative red robe exposing a small portion of her ample bosom.

She has a tattoo on her left arm. She wears bandages around her right shoulder and both ankles. She also has wooden sandals and a cloak. This woman is none other than Shukaku Shiba. (She had her right arm healed by Orihime before they busted into the Soul Society and no she isn't blooded related to Isshin as they are just from the same clan)

Kūkaku possesses a sword which resembles an ordinary katana. It has a pale orange hilt and a rectangular tsuba, the corners of which curve inwards. She keeps it attached to her hip.

**X Flash Back X**

Ichigo Kurosaki had recently defeated Ginjo the man who gave him hope of restoreing Ichigo's powers only to take them from him, Ichigo got back his soul reaper powers via a spirit blade that the 13 court guard squads filled their reishi into that Rukia Kuchiki administrated into Ichigo, Ichigo then went ahead and defeated Ginjo with ease.

After deafeating Ginjo, Ichigo went to the Soul Society to retieve Ginjo's body to bury it in the realm of the living. As he was heading to Senkaimon he ran into Kukaku.

Kukaku had recently been finding herself thinking about Ichigo as it was coming around to her older brother's death so for so some for reasons beyond her started to think about Rukia's apology. When she thought about her apology her thoughts drifted to Ichigo.

The moment she had met him he reminded her of her brother, he was so much like him. Ichigo would without a doubt in her mind fight a losing if it meant protecting the people he cared about. She always liked that about him and from there she would continue to think of him a lot.

From there her mind would continue to drift back to Ichigo time and time again. Sure she always had thought Ichigo was handsome the moment she met him but there was no way she had actually developed a crush on him right?

She decided today she would go see if Yoruichi was around squad to and wanted to drink some sake. As she was heading to squad 2 she turned the corner and came face to face with the object of her affection. She blushed as she took in his features of his angular jaw the shaggy yet spiky orange her. (Like after obtaining Mugetsu)

Ichigo always found Kukaku rather beautiful but never voiced it before, mainly because he was a little too shy when they first met and was a little preoccupied with saving Rukia at the time.

Kukaku's mind was working around the clock like a mad man possed trying to come up with something to say to Ichigo. In the end she said that she needed to see Kisuke for reason's she didn't want to say to Ichigo.

Seeing nothing wrong with that he asked her seeing as how he was heading for the realm of the living if she wanted to come with him. Kukaku just nodded her head as she was to afraid she might say something stupid and off they went.

When they arrived they were greeted by most of the 13 Court Guard Squads to see them lined up to send them off. Rukia stepped forth as Ichigo walked over to her.

"Well I guess I'll see you later Rukia." Ichgo farewelled Rukia who nodded.

"Thank you Ichigo." Ichigo just smiled lightly.

"Hey isn't that my line?" He joked as Rukia giggled.

"Well come one Ichigo we haven't got all day you know." Spoke Kukaku with an odd feeling in her chest as she watched the interaction between Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo could have sworn he heard Kukaku just growl at Rukia just now.

"Oh right sorry. Well we're off catch you all later yeah?" And with that they entered the Senkaimon. When the duo had enetered the Senkaimon flickered a wired colour before returning to normal.

"What was that?" Questioned Rukia to no one in particular.

**X Inside the Senkaimon X**

Ichigo and Kukaku were still moving through the Senkaimon when all of a sudden the pathway shook.

"What the hell just happened?" Ichigo asked Kukaku hopeing she would have some form of an answer.

"Sorry Ichigo but my speciality is fireworks not dimensional gateways." She replied as Ichigo nodded and went to continue on their way.

"Well then let's just keep going, hope tha-" Ichigo didn't get the chance to finish that sentence as the Senkaimon started to collapse on them. He quickly grabbed Kukaku's hand and started moving to the exit.

Ichigo could remember from what Kisuke had told him before that if you fall inside of an Senkaimon you would get sent to an unknown world or just simply get torn apart, there was a more technical explanation but that was pretty much all Ichigo understood at the time.

He was really hoping it wasn't the second possibility seeing as the pathway was getting more narrow by the second.

"Ichigo!" Ichigo turned his head to see that Kukaku's arm had been caught in the time space wall or something Ichigo didn't pay much attention to Kisuke's explanations and stuff.

"Dammit! Kukaku take my hand!" He exclaimed as he reached out his hand and caught hers and tried pulling her out, unfortunately his efforts were in vain as they were both sucked in and that's where it all went black for the duo.

**X Flash Back End Present X**

Currently we find Ichigo and Kukaku walking around what appears to be a forest heading for the city that the spotted not too long ago. This new world they found themselves was simply astounding, there were weird looking creatures inhabiting this world unseen on Earth. (This world is called Gran Pulse I think correct me if I'm wrong)

"Well what are we going to do? We have no way of getting back to our world and I seriously doubt that this world will just happen to have a dimension travelling machine lying around." Ichigo said aloud to no one in particular as they continued walking. Kukaku sighed.

"I really don't know Ichigo, I don't mean to be a downer or anything but I'm not Kisuke. I really hate to say it Ichigo but I don't think we will be going back anytime soon." Said a sad Kukaku. Kukaku wasn't by any means a emotional woman but even she was sad realising that she more than likely wouldn't get to see her little brother again.

Ichigo was also depressed at realising that he wouldn't get to see his sisters grow up or his friends again. As sad as all these thoughts were he knew they wouldn't want him to just mope around and become all emo. (Sorry I know he got over that real quick but hey what's he going to do? He knows he can't go back, I mean he can't travel dimensions he gets people to open portals and stuff for him.)

Ichigo turned to see Kukaku looking sad and depressed, he walks over to her and takes her in a loving embrace while holding her close to his chest. Kukaku's eyes widen in surprise as a blush creeps its way onto her face as she looks up at Ichigo.

"I know I can't promise you we will get back home even with all my strength no matter how much I may want to, but what I can promise you is that I will never leave your side. So please….smile. You're so much more beautiful when you do Kukaku. A frown really doesn't belong on such a face as yours." Ichigo said with a warm smile on his face as he looked into her eyes. Kukaku could feel her heart rate increase as the blush on her face intensified as she looked into his chocolate orbs.

She could see such emotion behind them she couldn't help but feel touched by both the sincerity of his words and the comfort and warmth his actions gave her. She snuggled her face into his chest.

'He's so warm' She thought as she continued snuggling into Ichigo's chest.

"Thank you Ichigo." Ichigo just held her closer to his chest. They remained in their embrace for a few minutes before leaning back, Ichigo took Kukaku's left hand.

"Well come on let's keep moving I'm sure we'll be at the city soon." Kukaku smiled and held Ichigo's hand a little tighter as they resumed walking making their way to the city.

'His hand is so warm and surprisingly soft considering he wields a sword.' Thought Kukaku as she smiled while they continued walking down their path hand in hand.

They eventually found themselves just outside of the city. They looked on with amazement in their eyes as they saw the buildings of this world seemed a lot more advanced than what they were used to.

"I guess this world is a lot more technology advanced than our own." Ichigo stated as Kukaku nodded her head in affirmation. They walked up to a random middle aged man to ask him for some information.

"Excuse me sir but could you tell us where we are?" Ichigo inquired the man.

"You lost or something boy? You're in Bodhum." He informed Ichigo as he bowed at the man.

"Thank you sir." Then continued walking around the city with Kukaku by his side.

As they walked around the city they asked various people about things like money currency to which they found out this world used something called Gill for money. They also found out they world they were now stuck on was called Gran Pulse which has various contents and that they were on what they called Cacoon and that the people of Cacoon pretty much feared anything from Pulse.

"Well how should we go about getting Gill? A job naturally ut what kind? I only worked at an odd job store back on Earth." Ichigo asked Kukaku who thought about it. She never really had a job in her life, sure she made fireworks and all but other than that all she could do was fight.

"Well seeing as this world can clearly see us even in our soul forms. (Ichigo's body is still back in the realm of the living and Kukaku never got a gigai as they didn't get to Kisuke's place.) We could always join the military or something?" Ichigo thought on that idea before deciding that was the best course of action for them.

"That does seem the best option for us I Suppose well then let's get-!" Ichigo stopped mid-sentence as the area shook and they turned to see a bunch of people running from something.

"Come one Kukaku!" Kukaku just nodded her head and they started moving towards where all the commotion was coming from.

As they made their to the scene they saw a bunch of monsters attacking people as they was a number of them destroying pretty much everything they could. (For how the monsters look just look them up)

"Serah move!" Yelled a lavender haired girl as the girl she yelled at who was like a mini version of the one who yelled stood frozen in place as a Behemoth charged at her. As it was about to hit her she closed her eyes expecting to feel pain but didn't.

As she opened her eyes she saw Ichigo (Who she didn't actually know his name or anything) standing in front of her holding the beasts claw off with his sword as he stood calmly while showing no signs of struggling against the Behemoth, a creature that was known for their strength and a human was holding his ground against it like it wasn't even there. Ichigo turned his head to face the girl.

"Hey you alright there?" She just nodded dumbly at him with widened eyes as he continued to hold his ground against the Behemoth. Ichigo chuckled at her dumb found expression on her face. "So what might your name be?" The girl took a moment to remember how to talk.

"Serah." Was all she managed to get out. Ichigo smirker at her.

" Well Serah don't you worry about a thing we got this." He smiled confidently at her as he shoved the beast away like it was the lightest thing in the world. He then looked over his shoulder to the girl that yelled out before.

"You might want to get her out of here, it'll be safer that way." The girl just nodded dumbly after getting out of her shock of his actions and acted quickly by retrieving Serah and moving to a safer distance.

"Well Kukaku let's get to it shall we?" He asked as the bandages on Zangetsu fell off and disappeared into particles as Kukaku drew her sword from her side.

"Hell yeah let's fight!" She exclaimed before charging at the nearest monster and slashing it in two. Ichigo then swuing his sword and took off one of the Behemoth's horns as it shrieked in pain before charging at him.

Ichigo merely side stepped it as he swung Zangetsu up skywards before he brought it back down and dissected it into two, Ichigo turns his head to see Kukaku handling a bunch of giant (well at least for bats) bat monsters with ease as she practicly danced as she cut them down one by one with grace. Ichigo couldn't help but appreciate her beauty before zeroing in on his own next target.

**X Scene Break Serah X**

'I don't believe it. How can they be so strong?' Wondered Serah as she looked over to her sister who is calling herself Lightning now to see her face with a light blush as she watched the orange haired man take down yet another monster with such ease it ws if he was only toying with them.

'Can I become that strong someday?' Is what was running through Lightning's head as she continued to watch the rather one sided battle.

She spottered something out of the corner of her eye and turned her head to see a man in a Guardian Corps uniform as well as the rest of the local Guardian Cops team watching the two strangers battle the monsters.

'They're strong, very strong. Maybe I can convince them to join Guardian Corps somehow.' Was the kind of thoughts running through the man's head as the battle came to an end with Ichigo cutting down the last monster.

**X Scene Break Ichigo X**

Ichigo twirled around Zangetsu before placing it in his back as the bandages reappeared and covered it back up as Kukaku sheathed her sword and walked over to Ichigo.

"Well that was fun." She said as she placed her left hand on her hip and smirked at Ichigo. "I'm pretty sure I took out more than you just so you're aware." Ichigo chuckled.

"Would you like a reward or something?" He waved about his hands in a sluggish manner. "I'm afrad I don't have much to give right now." Kukaku just smilled and walked over to Ichigo with a sway in her hips as Ichigo's eyes were practically glued to her figure.

"Oh I think I can think of something I want." She then cupped Ichigo's face as she leaned in and captured his lips in a lip lock. Ichigo's eyes widened when he felt her lips on his.

'They're so soft.' Was what the spiky haired teenager was thinking as he instinctively wrapped his arms around her figure to bring her closer to him as she moved her arms around his neck to deepen their kiss.

This was actually Kukaku's first kiss, that's not to say she never had a boyfriend before but she was just so busy that they never really did anything past cuddling and hand holding and later broke up after she threw herself into her work after her brother died.

Kukaku then licked the bottom of his lips asking for permission to enter his mouth. He happily agreed as they then proceeded to begin a battle to so who would dominate who's mouth. Kukaku started to moan slightly as Ichigo moved his hands to her firm ass and squeezed them slightly.

Soon enough they both needed to breath and broke off the kiss to refill air into their lungs. They leaned back and stared into one another's eyes both had blushes present on their faces.

"Told you I'd think of something." She giggled at Ichigo's dazed state as she leaned back in was about to share another kiss when they heard someone cough to get their attention.

They turned their heads to see a man standing there along with the two lavender haired girls both sporting blushes on their faces as well as a bunch of people in a similar outfit to the man who coughed to get their attention.

The man a tall man with an oval face and dark skin. He has short, spiky, brown hair and brown mustache. He wears a white shirt with silver stripes around the neck and on his chest. His jacket consists of white-and-blue material stapled with belts and on the right arm he has a bracer with two orange fluorescent stripes.

This indicates his Captain position within the Corps (I know he's only meant to be a Lieutenat but for the sake of my plot he is a captain). His pants consist of black-and-white material with orange stripes at the sides and he also was wearing metal boots.

"I am captain Amodar of the Guardian Corps, may we speak in private?" Amodar asked Ichigo and Kukaku who looked at one another than broke their embrace and nodded their heads.

**X Time Skip 5 Years X**

During the last 5 years a number of things had happened. For one Ichigo and Kukaku both ended up joining the Guardian Corps and quickly climbed through the ranks with Ichigo becoming a Lieutenant and Kukaku being his second in command.

Amodar was one of the only people that knew the truth about Ichigo and Kukaku the only other people that knew was Lightning and Serah. Amodar over the years had become a good friend to Ichigo and Kukaku as he helped them join Guardian Corps even without the Academic required qualifications Amodar even payed for their living needs until they were able to pay for themselves.

Ichigo had made peace with his inner hollow about 3 years after arriving in Gran Pulse. Ichigo had realised at some point that his inner hollow was a part of his soul and he was only trying to control him not accept him. He later was informed his hollow's name was Shiro.

Ichigo and Kukaku had also gotten fairly close to Lightning and Serah. Though it did take a while Ichigo did manage to get Lightning to open up to him as she allowed him to call her Claire, something she didn't let just anyone do. It wasn't really that much of a surprise when Lightning (I Will switch between Claire and Lightning on the go but will mostly go with Lightning) asked Ichigo for some training after he explained himself and Kukaku to the Farron sisters of to which Ichigo agreed to.

Suffice to say Ichigo didn't hold back when he trained her would be an understatement, sure he held back his power a lot but like Kisuke did for him that didn't mean he push her past her limits a lot. Lightning would often return home covered in cuts and bruises after their training spars. Yet she never complained about that she only complained that he took too much joy in 'teaching' her.

Though it was thanks to all this training that she eventually later joined the Guardian Corp after she finished School and quickly went through the ranks and was currently sitting at a Corporal position.

Kukaku and Lightning at first hated each other with a burning desire because they both realised they both had a crush on the same guy a.k.a. Ichigo. When they first found out they were at each other's throats and took almost an entire squad of Guardian Corp members just to stop their fights.

Also during their time at Guardian Corps Ichigo had attracted the attention of most females there with his caring ways and good looks. Ichigo naturally declined their advances kindly though there was one of the recruits that did catch his attention, Jihl Nabaat.

She has blonde hair that reaches all the way down to her mid-thigh, and she wields a baton that is primarily used for fencing. Nabaat's glasses, which she normally wears unless in a fight, are thin-framed and have her initials in Cocoon script engraved in the arm. Jihl has a cold and calculating sadist personality who sees herself superior to most people.

Jihl typically is usually seen with her 'Ice queen' persona as the recruits dubbed it when around people. She only seems to show other emotions around Ichigo which both Lightning and Kukaku have picked up on. Jihl has attained the same rank as Lightning. Jihl had been offered a position within PSICOM but she refused as she licked her lips while glancing at Ichigo.

Ichigo had a good relations with Jihl as she was quite the flirt with him, though he'd feel a chill run up his spine whenever he caught her looking at him hungrily while licking her lips as she adjusted her glasses whenever she thought he wasn't looking an action which didn't go unnoticed by Lightning and Kukaku.

Kukaku later then recalled that technically Ichigo was a distant Shiba and they are stuck in another world so they would need to keep the Shiba bloodline alive, so with that idea she went to Lightning and informed her of this and though at first Lightning rejected the idea she quickly realised that Ichigo was too kind to choose one of them other the other so she reluctantly agreed.

Much to the girls dismay they reluctantly also informed Jihl of this news seeing her affection for Ichigo and she also agreed and said something about them being harem sisters along with something that made Lightning's face go red and Kukaku laugh at the thought of having some 'fun' together with Ichigo.

Ichigo was then told about this decision and was happy they had worked things out. Though it took him some time to accept the whole harem idea. Sure he wasn't a prude but being told you're the new head of a clan and having a harem was a lot for him to take in but he quickly accepted the idea.

**X Present X**

So now Ichigo, Kukaku, Jihl and Lightning can be seen entering Guardian Corp HQ. Over the years the three have adopted different outfits.

Ichigo still wears his standard black shihakusho, but with some notable change, he has two white shoulder plates crossing his chest in an X shape, with the plate on his left shoulder showing his rank within the Guardian Corps and a white cloak with black markings tied around his waist.

Kukaku wears a high collar sleeveless black shirt, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering her right leg and arm and her chest is covered by two straps, held in place by a badge representing her rank in Guardian Corp.

Lightning wears a variation of the standard Guardian Corps uniform. The green metallic pauldron over her left shoulder bearing yellow stripes symbolizes her soon to be rank. She carries her gunblade in a black case which hangs off her belt, and wears a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant.

Jihl was wearing white long coat with three tails and a snake like pattern on the right side of the jacket with a black shirt underneath that hugged her figure quite nicely in Ichigo's opinion and a katana strapped to her side that she dubbed it Yamato. (Basically a white version of Vergil's outfit but more feminine And Yamato is just a really sharp sword that can cut through just about everything so no space/time stuff.)

"So Claire I heard you and Jihl got stuck with patrol duty today." Ichigo started as the continued on their way through HQ.

Claire sighed as her shoulders slumped. "Don't remind me. I got the lower districts too." Jihl lightly giggled with a hand over her mouth as she placed a hand on Claire's shoulder.

"Well at least it beats having to train the rookies all day." Claire had to agree with that. "Well here's our stop Claire, time we got to work." Claire nodded her head and walked over to Ichigo and gave him a kiss on the lips, Jihl followed after her giving Ichigo a kiss.

As the duo started to walk off they felt someone give their sexy asses a smack as they jump slightly with an resounding "EEEP!" They turn around only to see Ichigo smirking.

"Oh you are so gonna get it later just you wait Ichigo." Jihl said lustfully as she licked her lips in thought of their later activities. Claire also blushed in understanding of Jihl's words.

"We're going to be late now lets just get moving already!" Claire said while dragging Jihl away before she did anything more. With that Ichigo and Kukaku went off on their way.

"Oh Ichigo could I have a few moments of your time in your office please?" Kukaku purred as Ichigo smirked knowing full well what she meant.

"Sure thing please come in." Ichigo replied while golding the door to his office open as Kukaku walked in and over to his desk, she proceeded to brush all the documents on his desk to the floor.

"Ooops my bad didn't see all that there, Im soooo clumsly please don't punish me." She purred with lust. Ichigo just chuckled as he began removing his clothes as he walked over after locking the door.

"I'm afraid I can't let you off so easlily." Kukaku grinned as she took off her clothes.

**X Lemon Warning X**

Kukaku sat on his desk and spared her legs. "Get to licking soldier." She ordered. Ichigo got on his knees and began to lick Kukaku's pussy. "Yeah… you're a good pussy licker." She moaned and moaned louder when Ichigo licked her clit. "Cumming!" She yelled.

Ichigo drank up her love juice. "That was quick." He teased.

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oh yes I did. And if you think you're in charge here thing again. I'm the Lieutenant here and you're my second in command." Ichigo flipped her over and bent her over her own desk. "I hope you don't have any paper work to do, because the only thing you're doing is screaming!" Ichigo forced his entire cock in her wet pussy having already claimed her virginity a couple years back.

"OH GOD!"

"YEAH TAKE IT!"

Outside a random soldier was about to hand his paperwork, but then he ran. Not even wanting to think about that.

Back inside, Ichigo was hammering Kukaku like no tomorrow. "Tell me how much you love being fucked!" Ichigo said to her.

"Fuck me! Fuck me like the whore I am!" She said back.

Ichigo began pulling her arms back like handles to go deeper. "We're not done yet."

Ichigo picked her up and he spins her around and she wrapped her legs around him. She then was up against the wall as he pounded her into the wall. Even though the wall was still, there was now a slight Kukaku shaped dent in it.

"Oh god!" Kukaku yelled while being pounded by Ichigo.

Ichigo didn't stop pounding into Kukaku's tight wet pussy. He didn't let up. Kukaku was in her own place right now, filled with Ichigo's cock and soon his cum. Then Kukaku screamed hard. "Found it." He had found her G-spot. He then began pounding her G-Spot relentlessly.

"Oh god! Oh god! OH GOD! CUMMMMMING!"

Kukaku came and Ichigo came inside her. They panted while coming down from their orgasms Ichigo claimed Kukaku's lips while sliding in his tongue.

"Ready for more solider?" Ichigo questioned Kukaku who smirked a seductive smile at him.

"But of course Lieutenant the real question is..." She kissed his neck. "Are you?" Ichigo smirked as he reclaimed her lips in another heated kiss.

**X Lemon Over X**

A couple of hours later Ichigo and Kukaku were seen walking out of his office after going for a shower naturally which lead to another quick session in the shower.

"So it's Claires birthday soon right?" Ichigo nodded to Kukaku's question. "Well what are you thinking of getting her?"

"Hmmmm well so far I'm thinking of just getting her the custom made gunblade which will have a couple of upgrades of course while keeping it a unique design." Kukaku smiled at her boyfriend's thoughtful nature .

"Well it's about time Claire and Jihl's shift should be over, want to go get them?" Ichigo asked Kukaku who nodded her head and off they went.

**X End of Chapter 1 X**

Now just a few things, yes I'm adding Jihl to the pairing and her original role will be replaced with another character probably a oc or just a character from another series.

Now I've been conflicted on whether or not to add Nora to the harem, someone said I shouldn't bother but I've been having second thoughts but let me know what you think.

Also updates will be slow because I have Exams for a bit so yea slow updates, I'm getting around to a Bleach x Infinite Stratos crossover which might get a release soon.

As always please leave a review but please no flaming if you don't enjoy what you read then don't read it remember I'm just a reader having a shot at writing. So feel free to leave a comment or pm me and ways I could improve my stories/writing with ideas to plots, characters and so forth.

Now this has been edited slightly so I still have a few ore years before the cannon story of FF13 because It seemed rushed so I'm slowing things down a little so cannon story will start a bit late.

And lastly I could really use a beta reader so if you're interested please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers,

Here's chapter 2 of this story just a few things I need to get out of the way.

Though this is the FF13 world the world will possess elements from FF12 like how there was races other than humans so I'm bringing in things from Mass Effect. Girls of the harem will come from Mass Effect and various FF games so let me know who you would like and why (by that I mean plot wise, weapons, abilities and so forth) and I will **consider**. Not saying they will not saying they won't make the cut.

Oh and consider Guardian Corp like The Alliance from Mass Effect. So yes I'm making it a Bleach/FF/Mass Effect crossover, can't actually tag it as that but yeah.

Also my stories right now are more trial and error so don't expect awesome writing from me I'm still very new to all this.

I could really use a beta reader for my stories so if you're interested please let me know.

**Pairings (Not complete):**

Ichigo x Kukaku x Lightning x Jihl x A couple more girls from either the FF universe or Mass Effect so let me know what you would like

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"**Zanpaktou/Eidolon talking"**

'**Zanpaktou/Eidolon thinking'**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Characters and so forth they all belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 2**

**X General P.O.V. X**

"Hey Claire you've got the day off tomorrow right?" Questioned Ichigo, as Ichigo, Kukaku, Jihl were dropping off Claire at her house after a day of work with Claire holding onto Ichigo's right arm with Jihl on his left. Claire thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"Correct the Captain gave me the day off for my birthday tomorrow. I tried telling him it was unnecessary but he just wouldn't listen. " Ichigo sighed at her answer. Claire was always working hardly ever taking anytime for herself. Ichigo had noticed lately she hadn't been spending as much time with Serah as she used to nowadays.

"Sheesh Claire keep that all work and no play attitude you're gonna get wrinkles." Teased Jihl. Claire glared at her.

"Oh shut it you old hag!" Now it was Jihl's turn to glare as the girls let Ichigo's arm go and got in each other's face.

"What was that bubble gum head?!" Jilh said while rubbing her forehead against Claire's.

"You heard me old lady!" Cliare pushed her forehead against Jihls. Ichigo face palmed himself. It made no sense to him how they could be the best of friends one moment then at each other's throats the next.

Ichigo lightly bumped the two on their heads as they both said "Ow!" in sync with one another. Kukaku just watched the interaction with amusement clear in her eyes.

"Okay enough you two. But seriously Claire you should try to take things a bit easy you know? I mean whens the last time you did something with Serah? You know she misses you all the time right?" Claire lowered her head, Ichigo was right she hadn't been spending much time with Serah lately.

Ichigo brought her in for a hug as he wrapped his arms around her waist he could feel her slightly jump at his actions. "Now Claire I'm not trying to make bad. You're not a bad person you just get lost in work easy and sometimes you forget the important things. Serah understands you're busy, just remember to every now and now make time for things other than work ok?"

Claire nodded her head, Ichigo smiled at her and lifted her head and gave her a loving kiss, one she returned and put her arms around his neck as she kissed back with equal passion. Kukaku and Jihl smiled at their boyfriend's ever caring nature. After separating from their kiss they made their way infront of Claire's and Serah's home. As if having some kind of psychic ability Serah opened the door before Claire could knock.

"Welcome home Cliare." She said as she give her sister a hug of which the elder sibling returned. Breaking from the hug the younger Farron turned to the rest of the group. "Hello Ichigo, Kukaku, Jihl. Has Claire been behaving herself today?"

Over the years Serah had matured a fair bit. Serah is an 18-year-old girl with the same pink tint of hair Lightning has. She ties her hair into a ponytail on the left side of her head, much like how Lightning's hair is draped over her left shoulder. Serah has blue eyes like her sister. She wears a black armband on her right bicep like Lightning, red plaid-pleated skirt lined with black lace, a white sleeveless dress shirt, a semi-transparent pink sweeper, an extra matching hair tie on her left wrist, black thigh-high stockings with a white diamond shape attached to the top of her left stocking, ivory ankle boots

Over all Ichigo had to admit she was quite attractive. Ichigo softly laughed at Serah's actions as Claire gave her a mock glare at her younger sibling. "Don't you worry she's been behaving herself." Kukaku said as Claire gave her a thankful look.

"Mostly anyway." Jihl added her own comment in as Claire gave her another glare. Ichigo sighed as he shook his head. Stepping forward before anything could escalate any further Ichigo turned to Cliare.

"Now Claire remember I'm picking you up at 7pm tomorrow, from there we'll go on a date and have dinner out." Ichigo reminded Claire. The plan for tomorrow was seeing how Cliare didn't want a big party or anything really, they would spend the day at Claire's place giving her their gifts they got for her then let the Farron sisters have some time alone together seeing they hadn't had much lately then Ichigo would take Claire out while Kukaku and Jihl crash at Claire's keeping Serah company as the girls expect Claire might finally tell Ichigo she was ready for 'that'.

Claire nodded and brought Ichigo in for a kiss. She brushed her tounge against Ichigo's teeth asking for permission to enter of which he allowed and their tongues met. "See you tomorrow love." She said as they broke off the kiss. Ichigo smiled at her and kissed her before giving Serah a hug.

"She's in your hands now Serah, do make sure she wears something….girly would you?" Serah giggled as she hugged him back then nodded her head as Claire in the background was grumbling.

Moving back from the hug she turned towards her sister. "Oh don't you worry Ichigo I'll make sure of that." Claire mumbled something under her breath. "I know how to dress up girly." It sounded like. Serah shook her head.

"Wearing a shirt and jeans all the time doesn't count Claire." She said in a scolding manner while waving a finger at Claire who just huffed cutely before going off to her room.

"Well we better get going Serah catch you tomorrow yeah?" Ichigo said. Serah nodded. "See you tomorrow Claire!" he called out to Claire. Giving Serah another hug followed by Kukaku and Jihl the group left.

**X Time skip – Ichigo/groups house X**

Now Ichigo had offered Claire and Serah to move in with them but Claire stubbornly kept saying no and going on how she wanted to prove to herself she could take care of them. While Ichigo didn't like this he wouldn't force anything on her, Just like how he hadn't had sex with Claire yet. It wasn't he didn't want to but he told her he would wait until she was ready.

Ichigo currently lived with Kukaku and Jihl after a couple years back after getting to know Jihl better he asked her if she wanted to move in with them of which she said yes. Ichigo owned quite the nice house, it wasn't too far from Claire's and was a fairly big house as it had a number of rooms that could house a number of people. It had a large living room with a big T.V. with a couple of gaming consoles, comfy sofas and chairs and a few tables here and there.

The kitchen was usually fully stocked with all kinds of food with just about all the cooking appliances they would need, though It was typically Ichigo who cooked because after all you don't just have a sister like Yuzu who is a master cook and not pick up a few things from her. But then again she practically made him learn how to cook saying he had to learn how to be a good cook so he could make meals for his girlfriend someday.

There were bathrooms in every bedroom so they housemates could have their shower whenever they wanted with a few bathrooms placed throughout the house so that their rooms weren't the only places they could use if they wanted. So to sum it all up, it was a nice place to live and thanks to all the housemates having the jobs they did they could easily afford it.

The group walked in their house as they went off to their rooms to get out of their work clothes. Ichigo now had a black shirt with a skull on the front that hugged his 'Greek body of the god's' as the girls dubbed his body, he was also wearing some dark blue jeans.

Walking out of his room of which he basically shared with Kukaku and Jihl when they would go to bed seeing how they would want to snuggle with their man. Though they had their clothes all set up in another room which was their rooms but hardly slept in them as they were usually found in Ichigo's room. Anyway walking out of his room he spotted Kukaku and Jihl on the sofa watching something on the T.V.

He saw Kukaku was in her typical get up from their world before coming to this one minus the cloth wrapped around her head and the missing arm seeing as it was restored by Orihime. Jihl was in a grey shirt that hugged her hourglass figure quite nicely in his opinion and some skin tight jeans.

"So girls what do we feel like tonight? I could do something with chicken or pork?" Ichigo asked his girls as he entered the kitchen and took a look into the fridge.

"Hmmmm well we had pork the other day so could we have something with chicken for tonight?" Came Jihl's reply. Ichigo thought for a moment thinking what to do with the chicken.

"Is Soy source and Satay chicken alright with you girls?" Jihl turned to Kukaku for her answer.

"Sure thing Ichigo sounds good to us." Kukaku said and with that Ichigo got to work on the food as the girls entertained themselves till he was done. As Ichigo was finishing up a pair of hands wrapped themselves him and a mouth moved next to his ears.

"Smells delicious love." Purred Jihl into his ear as a chill ran up Ichigo's spine feeling her breath on his ear. Jihl kissed his neck as she snuggled into his neck. Ichigo smiled at one of his girlfriend's actions and turned and wrapped his arms around he figure and kissed her on the lips.

Tongue met tongue as they exchanged saliva as they kissed the passion grew. Eventually they needed air and Ichigo had to make sure the food didn't burn or anything they separated leaving a dazed Jihl with a smile on her face.

"Just letting you know it's my turn tonight Ichigo so I hope you leave room for desert." Jihl purred as she walked back into the living room. Ichigo just smirked.

"Can't wait." He said as he stared at Jihl's well-shaped ass sway from side to side as she walked.

**X Time Skip X**

After dinner was served they began eating immediately as the two girls had come to realise a while back that Ichigo was an excellent cook and that his cooking was just superb that they would easily give 5 stars. Ichigo always mentally thanked Yuzu for her cooking lesions she gave him. As they made dinner talk Ichigo heard his Omni-tool go off signalling he's received a message. _(I told you before the story stared it would have Mass Effect characters and elements.)_

Going over the message to say he was shocked would be an understatement as he stared at it disbelievingly for a few moments, something the girls picked up on. "What does it say Ichigo?" Kukaku asked.

"It's from Tevos, she says that I've been but up for consideration from the council for a spectre position." Ichigo met Tevos by accident a few years back after Ichigo had first started dating the three girls, while visiting the Citadel Ichigo and co. came across Tevos being chased in the Citadel by some mercenaries that had been hired to kill her.

Ichigo obviously being who he is stepped in and took care of them therefore saving Tevos. Now Ichigo didn't enjoy killing but had learnt it is sometimes needed though he tries to avoid killing when he can afford to. After that one thing lead to another which lead to her becoming one of his girlfriends. Also though the group had become his girlfriends the Shiba clan hadn't been approved by the council but with Tevos's help it was and became acknowledged as a clan. Tevos did live with Ichigo and co. but her job often needed her elsewhere so she was currently away doing Council business.

Tevos was also an Asari. The Asari, natives to a planet called Thessia. Asari are often considered the most powerful and respected sentient specie and are known for their elegance, diplomacy, and biotic aptitude.

This is partly due to the fact that the Asari were among the earliest races to achieve space flight and the first to discover and settle the Citadel. The Asari are a mono-gender race, the Asari are distinctly feminine in appearance and possess maternal instincts. Their unique physiology gives them the ability to reproduce with a partner of any gender or species, over all they some Asari believe their race are above overs but that isn't how most of Asari believe.

There were a number of different races around other than human. This came as a bit of a shock to Ichigo and Kukaku when they first got to this world but both simply accepted the fact. They came from a world of Hollows and Soul Reapers so aliens weren't that hard for them to believe.

Jihl gasped at that as she put a hand on her mouth at hearing Ichigo's reply.

"That's quite the honour love. Just being considered for a Spectre is quite the honour, especially seeing as there hasn't ever been a human Spectre before." Jihl was quite right about that, there hadn't ever been a human Spectre before seeing as how the other races didn't think humans could handle the responsibility of being a Spectre seeing how humans were one of the harder races to handle.

Spectres are agents entrusted with extraordinary authority by the Citadel Council, including the power of life and death over the inhabitants of the world. They are an elite group selected from a number of different species, and their primary responsibility is to preserve world stability by whatever means necessary. Though they are generally considered as beings above the law and have complete discretion as to the methods used to accomplish their mission, an individual's status as a Spectre can be revoked by the Council in a case of gross misconduct. Spectres work either alone or in small groups according to the nature of a particular task and to their personal preference.

"Well right now it's just a recommendation. Tevos says I'll get a confirmation soon, you know after the Council make their decision and stuff." The girls nodded at that and continued eating their meal.

After finishing dinner and watching some T.V. they headed off into their rooms. "Goodnight Ichigo." Kukaku said lovingly as she kissed Ichigo on the lips before heading off to her room but not before turning her head to face Ichigo and Jihl.

"Oh and do put up a silencing Kido please. I'd rather like to get some sleep on this night." She winked at them while Jihl blushed as Ichigo smirked; Ichigo wrapped his arm around Jihl as they walked into his room.

**X Lemon Alert X**

Entering the room Ichigo put up the silencing Kido. Jihl put her hand under his chin and kissed him. Ichigo kissed back, she took off her shirt and revealed her robust bosom to him, his knees almost gave out and his jaw went slack. This wasn't the first time they had ever done this, Ichigo claimed her virginity a few years back. He soon regained control and pulled her closer.

Jihl wrapped her arms around his waist. Ichigo saw the look in her eyes, and recognized it as love and lust. He smirked. Jihl pressed her lips against his, Ichigo opened his mouth slightly.

Jihl took this chance and thrust her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue massaged his, exploring every inch of his mouth that she could. Ichigo started pushing her tongue back as each fought for dominance of the now-connected living spaces. And as Ichigo began to find victory, Jihl decided to play dirty and stroked his growing erection through his jeans.

Ichigo retaliated by moving his hands to her breasts and he pinched her nipples. Jihl moaned and failed to bite back a loud moan of pleasure and Ichigo's manhood pulsated with lust and pain. He wanted this so badly, his mind was going crazy. But he kept his composure and kept on.

Ichigo reluctantly broke their kiss and licked her neck. Jihl shivered with pleasure. Ichigo then moved further down and licked her erect nipples. His hands gripped her artfully curved backside tightly and she moaned again, being pushed back. Ichigo moved one hand to her back and put his leg forward. He suddenly leaned forward, leaning both of the backwards. Jihl almost fell, but his strong hands and arms comforted her. He slowly set her on her back, now moving his hands and making quick work of her jeans, leaving her completely naked in all of her glory. Ichigo began pulling off his own clothes, down to his boxers. And Jihl ripped them off of his body violently, revealing to her his massive erection.

"It's huge. I always love seeing it." Jihl said with a smirk. Ichigo smirked and gazed upon Jihl's body. Her body was wonderful, and she was right in the position he had wanted her in. Ichigo slowly pushed into her, receiving moans of mixed pain and pleasure. Ichigo was completely inside of her and seated upon the throne of another woman. Ichigo pulled out and then pushed back in. Jihl wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Yes?" He teased her already knowing what she wanted.

"Need…cock…harder Ichigo. Now," she panted out to him. So Ichigo, not wanting to evoke her wrath, slammed into her as hard as he could. The grin on her face led him to believe that he was doing well. So he repeated this process, slamming his manhood into her tight and wet sex. They both moaned in pleasure as their climaxes drew near. Jihl came first though, even though she had tried to hold it in as long as she could. Her juices flowed out and Ichigo released into her.

"I-I-Ichigo…that was…amazing. That felt so good." Ichigo pulled out of her and panted for a minute before he sat up and looked back at Jihl with a smirk.

"Who ever said we were done love?" Ichigo said as he grabbed her waist. Jihl 'Eeped'. "We're only getting started" He stated with a growl that turned Jihl on as she smiled at him.

"By all means lover boy….." She did a 'come on' motion with her finger. "Show me what you got." She purred at him in a sexy voice. Ichigo didn't need to be told twice and the night continued for hours.

**X Lemon Over + Time Skip X**

Waking up the next morning Ichigo found Jihl sleeping on his chest, he smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek then kissed her on the lips. She kissed back after a second showing she had woken up.

"Morning beautiful." Ichigo greeted Jihl who smiled back at him.

"Morning handsome." Came her reply as she kissed him, Ichigo's tongue met her teeth wanting entrance to her mouth. She smirked and decided to tease him by only opening her mouth a little. Seeing he was being teased Ichigo squeezed her left nipple which got her mouth to open wide in pleasure of which he then slipped her tongue into her mouth.

"Hmmmmmmm…Ichigo.." Jihl moaned into his mouth. Ichigo smirked and pulled back from the kiss.

"Well I better get a start on breakfast. Do come down for some…..assuming you can still walk straight." He smirked as Jihl's face went red before leaving the room.

"Damn him he's such an ass… a sexy firm ass. Can't even be mad at him for a minute." Jihl sighed lovingly, she still couldn't believe that she found someone like Ichigo. He was so caring, so gentle. He was everything she wanted and more. The fact that he had a harem was fine with her as long as they were treated fairly.

As much as she'd love to stay in bed she knew she had to get up know….assuming she could start to feel her legs sometime soon.

**X Time Skip X**

After having something to eat and waiting for Jihl to make her way to the table, which she did eventually with a noticeable limp in her slow steps in which Ichigo just smirked and Kukaku snickered which made Jihl blush. Ichigo just turned to her. "You do remember who I have almost to carry you when it's you right?" Now it was Kukaku's turn to blush and Jihl to snicker. When eating was done they wasted a few hours before heading over to Claire's house where they are now.

"Happy birthday Claire!" The group congratulated Claire who looked embarrassed as she still wasn't entirely used to social things and stuff. The group took turns in giving Claire a hug starting with Serah.

After the hugs were done they moved onto the presents.

"Well this is what I got you." Jihl said as she handed her a gift. Claire thanked her and unwrapped it to find she had gave her a red cape/ribbon. "I had it custom made so you could add it to your uniform as like a cape but more like a ribbon so it wouldn't get in your way while you fight and so forth." Claire was silent for a few moments then brought Jihl in for a hug.

"Thank you Jihl, It's beautiful." Jihl smiled and hugged her back then moved back so Kukaku could give her present.

"Hope you like it." Kukaku said as she handed over her gift. Claire thanked her and unwrapped it. When all the wrapping was gone she found Kukaku had given her a new armour/uniform. "I had it cleared with Guardian Corp and they have approved."

The upper half of the amour was black, with her rank in Guardian Corp showing on her right shoulder. The armour had black boots, and black shorts with white cape only covering her sides from the waist down on both sides. _(For better image go to my profile, sorry about the bad description but basically it's her default outfit from FF13 – 3 Lightning Returns but it covers her entire upper half and lower half. When she is wearing it she'll have the red cape Jihl gave her on her shoulder.)_

"It's wonderful thank you Kukaku, It's a beautiful design. Did you come up with it?" Kukaku nodded her head.

"Sure did though I will admit I had some help from Jihl and Serah." Said girls smiled.

"Oh! Oh! Me next! Me next!" Serah practically glowed demanding their attention. Claire smiled.

"Well alright what have you got Sis?" Serah smiled with a gleam in her eye that made Claire weary.

"What is it?" She asked with caution clear in her voice. Serah just giggled still looking at her sister with amusement in her eyes now.

"Hehehehehe…oh don't you worry you'll find out later." She said cryptically looking at Ichigo then Claire. Ichigo decided he'd just move things along seeing as Serah was still giggling at Claire.

"Moving on…" He started looking at Serah he grabbed his gift and moved over to Claire. "Happy birthday Claire." He said in a loving tone that made Claire blush.

"Thank you Ichigo." She said and unwrapped her gift. She found a custom made gunblade. The gunblade was a bit different from her current gunblade. This one was black with red/white strips running through it. _(For a better image go to my profile, or google lightning omega weapon)_

"I thought about what would you like and thought if Kukaku was getting you a custom made armour I should get you a custom made gunblade." Claire was tearing up. Claire threw herself at Ichigo. Ichigo hugged her shaking form, Claire calmed herself and looked up at Ichigo and kissed him.

"It's amazing. Thank you so much Ichigo." She smiled at him as he looked lovingly at her and kissed her on the forehead making Claire blush.

"You're very welcome Claire." Ichigo said and held her close. The others then joined in making it a group hug.

"Thank you all." Claire whispered. This had to be one of the most special birthdays of her life. One she wasn't going to forget anytime soon.

"Well now that that's over time for cake!" Serah announced.

**X Time Skip X**

After spending most of the day at Claire's house celebrating her birthday Ichigo went off to get ready for their date. So now we find Claire and the girls in Claire's room as she unwraps Serah's gift.

Claire opens her gift to find a beautiful purple dress.

"Well after Ichigo said that he'd be taking you on a date today I thought that you'd need a dress so I got you this." Serah said cheerfully. "Well put it on, after all we have a lot of work to do." Claire looked confused.

"What do you mean? I don't wear make up-Claire Farron you have absolutely no say in this matter and that is final!" Claire stared only to by interrupted by Serah looking at her sternly telling her she isn't going to budge on this subject.

"I really have no say do I?" Claire stated more than asked knowing the answer the moment Serah got that look in her eye. It's a look she'd seen far too much of, whenever there was something Serah wanted and she had that look Claire came to learn it's just better to give up and accept her fate.

"Nope" Serah replied cheerfully while already mid-way of setting up the make-up kit. "You need to look absolutely perfect tonight. Someone has to make sure you get laid." Serah stated as a father would to their son. Claire snapped her head to her sister.

"Serah!" Said girl just giggled.

**X Time Skip X**

"**Calm down Ichigo."** Zangetsu his zanpaktou spirit said to Ichigo through their mental link as Ichigo was currently in a black suit that he wore with style, with a blood red tie as Ichigo was currently pacing around infront of Claire's house.

"**Seriously Kingy what are you even worried about? You've already gone on dates before what's so different about this one?"** Questioned Shiro his inner hollow.

'It's just I want this to be perfect I mean it's her birthday and what if I mess it up?' Ichigo replied. Zangetsu and Shiro sighed.

"**Ichigo you know she loves you, perfect date or not won't change her mind. You know this."** Zangetsu said. Shiro nodded his head.

"**He's right Kingy just calm down. You'll be fine don't sweat it."** Ichigo started calming down and took a deep breath and released it.

"…Yeah….I guess you guys are right. Thanks." The two spirits just nodded their heads and went back to his inner mind. Ichigo went up to the door and rang the door bell. He heard Serah yell "Just a moment!"

The door opened in a few moments and when it did, Ichigo honestly had to admit the sight took his breath away. Standing there in the door way was one Claire Farron in a dazziling purple dress that showed a fair amount of her chest but not going up to her neck, the strapless dress hugged her figure that women even Asari would kill to have. She had two puple gloves that went up just past her elbow on each arm with a silver bracelet on each arm and a blue rose strapped to her right arm and purple high heels on.

Ichigo was honestly speechless for a moment before his brain restarted realising he was staring with his mouth slightly open. Claire giggled at that.

"You're beautiful Claire." He said honestly which earned him a blush from the stunning pink haired goddess in purple.

"Thank you Ichigo. You look quite handsome yourself." Claire said with a blush. "Suits definitely agree with you." Ichigo saw a look of lust on her face as she looked at Ichigo and how his suit just seemed to show off his body. He could have sworn she was drooling.

After just staring at eachother with nothing but love and lust Ichigo finally goes up to her and takes her left arm and gives it kisses from the hand up to her shoulder.

"Well shall we get this date underway?" He asked while starting into her aqua eyes. Claire giggled and nodded her head.

"I believe we shall." Ichigo held out his hand as a gentleman would. "Oh my such a gentleman." Ichigo smiled.

"For such a stunning lady ofcourse." Was his reply to which she blushed, he chuckled at that. Ichigo guided her to his car and started driving.

"So where are we going love?" She asked wanting to get some insight to where they were going. Ichigo smirked.

"I guess you'll just have to find that one out yourself." He laughed at her pouting face she made at his response which he found just adorable. "I just love it telling you no. You always make the cutest pout I've ever seen." He teased.

Claire just blushed in embarrassment and turned away from him and huffed cutely.

**X Time skip X**

Finally they arrived at their destination as Ichigo parked and helped Claire out of the car like a gentleman. She finally saw the name of the restaurant. 'The Crystal Rose'. She had heard some women at work talk about this place, apparently it was a new 5 star restaurant that just opened and was impossible to get a booking at.

"Ichigo how did you ever get a reservation here? I heard that it takes months." Claire asked her boyfriend. Ichigo just smiled and took her left hand and started walking to the front of the line. The waiter looked up and Ichigo just said. "Shiba."

The waiter nodded and brought them to their table which overlooked the town with a stunning view. Ichigo picked up a menu and started looking through it.

"Feel free to order anything thing you like Claire. Don't worry about the price" He stated calmly. As Claire went through the menu she saw the prices were quite expensive.

"Ichigo are you sure? I mean this prices aren't exactly cheap you know?" She asked. Ichigo just looked at her warmly and took her hands in his own, this made her blush as she looked into his chocolate brown eyes. They looked so warm, so loving.

"Claire. Don't worry about the price just order anything you want ok? I assure you I can afford it, besides It beats just letting Kukaku, Serah and Jihl spend it all on clothes and stuff." Claire giglged at his reasoning. He gripped her hands slightly so she would pay attention.

"Seriously though Claire no matter the price, no matter the cost you are worth it. I once sacrificed my soul for my friends. There isn't any price I wouldn't pay, nothing I wouldn't do for you Claire. I love you." Ichigo said looking straight in her eyes as he said each word. She could tell he truly meant every word too. Ichigo touched her check and leaned in to give her a passionate kiss.

It sent electricity into her soul. This wasn't a hungry kiss, wasn't a kiss of lust or just a peck on the lips. She could tell it was just a kiss that said how much he loved her. The thought he loved her that much moved her. She returned his kiss with equal. After a few minutes of kissing they leaned back still gazing into each other's eyes.

"Oh Ichigo I love you too." Claire spoke with nothing but love in her voice and Ichigo went back in for another kiss. And so their evening together continued.

**X Time Skip X**

After the wonderful dinner as Claire put it they were currently walking to Ichigo's room. He had offered to take her home but she wanted to go to Ichigo's. They were walking side by side now, Claire with her arm hooked in his and her head leaning against his shoulder. She just wanted to cuddle with him all night, but she only had one night to seduce him, one night alone without Kukaku, Jihl or Tevos around.

After a short walk, they were at Ichigo's room and they entered. Immediately Ichigo walked into his bedroom and began to take off his suit. As soon as he was in his boxers, Claire tapped him on the back and he turned around. She pushed him back and he fell to the ground. He was sideways on his bed, but Claire didn't care.

Before he could speak she straddled his hips and kissed him passionately. Her cheeks turned bright red. Her hands roved over Ichigo's shoulders and then to his chest, tracing every muscle she could find.

Right now, she felt so vulnerable, Claire's hands finally reached the rim of his boxers and Ichigo's muscles tensed. He tried to speak, but she would be having none of that, unless of course that he was moaning her name. Ichigo's hands slid down to Claire's waist and she moaned into their deep kiss. He bucked his hips as she ground herself against him, her chest pressed firmly against him. He would have do something about this dress, and fast but he didn't want to just rip it apart.

He was already about to be naked, so why shouldn't she be as well? Ichigo grabbed her shoulders "Dress." Was all he had to say for her to get the message. Claire sat up, now pressed firmly against his rock hard manhood. Ichigo moaned this time, Ichigo quickly did away with her dress and her breasts bounced out. There was look of lust in Ichigo's eyes as he stared at her bountiful breasts.

Claire slipped out of her dress and took off her underwear and Ichigo grinned, pulling her down to him and latching his mouth onto her left nipple. It was hard and he liked it. Ichigo swirled his tongue around it, eliciting gentle moans from the girl on top of him. Claire blushed madly as he looked into her innocent eyes, and he almost felt sorry that he was about to take that innocence away from her.

But as he continued to hear the moans that escaped Claire's lips, he threw those thoughts aside and sucked harder. He was so aroused. Ichigo's hips bucked up against Claire's, not wanting to waste the moment. And as Ichigo felt that he had spent enough time with this one, he moved to the other, equally hardened bud. But it hovered over him for a moment.

He breathed on the pink bud, Claire arching her back against him, swirling his tongue around it. He tasted her, and she was just right.

She smelled like flowers, a rose, probably from her shampoo. Ichigo continued to suckle her breast like a baby for quite a while before his lower parts ached to feel the girl on top of him. So Ichigo removed himself from her chest and looked into her eyes. She looked back, innocence gone and replaced with lust and happiness.

"Are you sure you want this?" Ichigo asked. Claire kissed his gently before smiling and grabbing his boxers once again.

"I've wanted this for quite some time Ichigo." Claire giggled softly as she looked down at his tented boxers, gripping the spandex waistband in her slender hands. Ichigo wanted to fuck her as hard as he possibly could until they both came so hard that they passed out, but this was different. He wanted to take this slow.

Ichigo barely managed to keep his hips from bucking up as Claire pulled his boxers down to his knees and he kicked them off. She stared at his manhood, erect and pulsating with lust for her.

"It's so…so big Ichigo." She was stunned to a new level. He was bigger than she had imagined, and she had imagined this many times. Her heart leapt into her throat and she leaned down, licking his length from base to head. His hips bucked up against his will and Claire giggled again.

"Claire." he moaned as she licked his head again and again. It was all he could do not to grab the back of her head and ram himself down her throat at full throttle. His eyes squeezed shut and his fists clenched tightly so that he wouldn't be tempted to hurt her to speed things up, not that he wanted to. But he felt some sort of natural instincts to pound her into the tatami mat as hard as he possibly could.

Claire finally took him into her mouth and her head bobbed up and down for a few moments before she took him out, leaving a thin string of saliva connecting her lips and his manhood. She quickly flicked it away with her tongue and he swallowed hard. He was about to come. Ichigo flipped them over gently. He positioned himself over Claire, waiting for her permission.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, Ichigo, I need this," she panted. Ichigo let out a deep breath and penetrated her. She cried out in pain as he pierced he hymen, and it suddenly turned into a loud moan of pleasure. Ichigo moved a bit farther, but Claire didn't seem to care how far he went.

Ichigo shrugged and kept on until he was completely buried up to the hilt. He was so close to releasing right now he couldn't stand it! She was so tight, and so wet, and so wanting it could just kill him now. But he slowly pulled out and Claire wrapped her legs around his waist.

"No, get back here Ichigo. Fuck me hard!" She wrapped her arms around his back and He plunged into her again, barely able to muffle he moan of pleasure that escaped his lips. Ichigo pulled out and Claire dragged her blunt fingernails against his back.

Ichigo began to pull in and out of her slowly, creating heat and rhythm with her. Very soon, their hips moved together and apart in unison, keeping them aroused beyond the point of pleasure. Ichigo was now thrusting hard into her, and Claire was practically drowned in the pleasure she felt.

Ichigo's thighs tightened as he felt his release about to pour out. They were both sweating, bodies glistening with sweat. Ichigo looked down at Claire and lost it. She looked like a goddess, a goddess sent from heaven for him. He had never felt anything like this before, and he came.

Claire came too, both of them crying out each other's' names as they did. Claire felt Ichigo's liquid seed fill her and her own juices coated his shining length.

"CLAIRE!"

"ICHIGO!" And with that moment of pure bliss and ecstasy, they both collapsed to the floor, and fell to the side, so as not to crush his lover. They lay there breathing heavily for a few minutes before Claire turned over and put her arm across Ichigo's chest, her ample bosom pressed against his chest. She snuggled up close to him.

"I love you Claire." He stated. She smiled and kissed his jaw.

"I love you too Ichigo. Now then I believe I am In need of a shower. Coming?" She asked as she got out of the bed and by the bathroom with a sexy pose.

Ichigo was instantly up and right behind her. "Lead the way love."

**X Lemon Over Time Skip X**

Ichigo was woken up by his long time enemy the one he wanted dead more than anything ever before in this entire life. The Sun. No matter how much he wanted he couldn't kill it. Close the curtains and it still gets through.

He was broken out of his thoughts as he felt something stir on his chest. He looks down to find Claire. She yawns cutely then looks into his loving eyes. She gives him a quick kiss.

"Morning Ichigo. Last night was the best night of my life." She sighed happily at the thought of it. Ichigo smiled and kissed her back.

"Morning Claire. I'm glad you liked it. Now think you can walk or do I need to carry you?" He teased with a grin on his face as Claire blushed.

"Shut-tt-t up." She said as he chuckled at her cuteness and gave her a searing kiss that she moaned into. They were interrupted by Ichigo's Omni-tool going off. They break apart as he answers it and up pops Tevos on the screen.

"Ah good morning Ichigo, apologies I've seem to caught you at a bad time." She said spotting Claire naked in the background gather the sheets to cover herself. Ichigo just chuckles and throws on some boxes followed by a pair of jeans.

"Ehhh not really don't sweat it. So what's so important you had to call this early in the morning?" Tevos mocked looking hurt.

"What? I'm not allowed to call my boy toy whenever I feel like it?" She said with a fake 'I'm an Asari and I'm way better than you' tone in her voice. Ichigo also made a fake hurt face.

"Hey I'm not a toy. I'm an action figure!" He says with a pose flexing his muscles as Tevos and Claire giggle at their boyfriend's actions.

"Anyway back on track I called about the verdict about you becoming a Spectre." Ichigo stopped posing and looked at her.

"Oh yeah? So what was the verdict?" Tevos smiled.

"You have a week to get your sexy ass to the Citadel and make yourself preseantable as well." Ichigo smiled.

"Whatever for?" With fake curiosity evident in his voice as Claire just rolled her eyes and Tevos giggled.

"For your ceremony for becoming a Spectre of course."

**X Chapter 2 End X**

Well that's Chapter 2 longest chapter I've ever done so far, hope you liked it please follow, favourite and leave a review, comment or pm me with ideas of plot, harem ideas and what not. Also check out my other story and stuff.

I'm a bit stuck now do I do the FF13 plot or maybe Mass Effect or something in between? Get back to me on that please.

Sorry about mu lazy descriptions but in my defence I have links on my profile so you can just click those for a better image.

Harem isn't final so send me ideas like Nora? in or out? other chicks or have enough?. And I really need a beta reader as I'm sure I've made a ton of mistakes here and there so let me know if you can/want to do that.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers,

Here's chapter 3 of this story just a few things I need to get out of the way.

I really don't know when or if I'm going to start the FFXIII plot, for now I'm just doing a mix n' match or Mass Effect and random games/anime/magna. Now I am using ME and other stuff but it won't be a perfect copy of everything such as pasts and characters characteristics, plot, there will be differences so deal with it.

Also sorry but I have no idea how Spectre ceremonies are or if they even have those, I've only played Mass Effect 2-3. I have a PS3 and already bought ME 2-3 by the time they released the trilogy collection and I wasn't going to waste my money just to have ME 1 when I already have 2-3.

I could really use a beta reader for my stories so if you're interested please let me know.

**Pairings (Not complete):**

Ichigo x Kukaku x Lightning x Jihl x Tevos x Kirio Hikifune (Bleach Zero Squad) x Lulu (FFX) x Kokonoe (BlazBlue) x Fran (FFXII)

"Talking."

'Thinking'

"**Zanpaktou talking"**

'**Zanpaktou thinking'**

**Disclaimers: I do not own any of the Characters and so forth they all belong to their respective owners.**

**Chapter 3**

**X General P.O.V. X**

Now Ichigo had hoped the whole becoming a Spectre ceremony would be nothing flashy, something small and quick. With as little press there as possible, that the whole thing wouldn't be made a big deal or anything.

Sure he supposed he was the first human ever selected to be a Spectre, sure it was a massive honour and what not. Ever since humanity joined the galaxy they had always been looked down on. Whether it was because they didn't seem to be anything special, possibly because unlike some races they weren't natural biotics, maybe it was because they were so emotional, so driven, so hard to keep under control. Or maybe it was just their way of keeping their place of power.

No matter the reason Ichigo knew with him becoming the first human Spectre humanity would be seen in a better light, better treated by the other races, command more respect and authority.

Ichigo knew there were a number of positives to him gaining the position of Spectre. Such as, Tevos had informed him he was being promoted to commander as well as being given a ship to travel space in along with a crew and everything. His orders were to travel and explore worlds, The SSR Normandy, till he was given specific orders from the Council, so Ichigo took that as 'do whatever the hell you want till we need you'. He supposed that was one way of keeping him busy.

Of course naturally if the world he was visiting hadn't developed space flight they were not allowed to take anything that could affect the world's natural development. So that meant going into the world with the Normandy cloaked and no taking technology beyond what the world currently has. That being said there wasn't many planets that hadn't developed space flight.

Ichigo found it weird that humanity seemed to be the most present race almost anywhere you went, humanity seemed to have settled on multiple worlds. Humans so curious they just have to go around poking their nose everywhere they can. There were numerous organisations that you could find humans present, for instance there was Guardian Corp, The Nova Corp (Marvel), Cerberus despite being an illegal human organisation that only cared about humanity. There were more but Ichigo couldn't be bothered listing them.

Now while there were numerous benefits from Ichigo becoming a Spectre, there were also some bad things. Namely. Fan girls. Like he didn't have enough of those already, it was something that drove Kukaku, Claire, Jihl and Tevos up the wall. Sure they understood as clan head Ichigo was allowed to take multiple women for lovers, they were okay with that, something they weren't okay with was hussies just throwing themselves at him because of his looks or power.

Anyway back on track, Ichigo was currently on the Citadel dressed in a formal suit. When Tevos said make himself presentable she meant it. He was at this moment in a formal Guardian Corp outfit. (Imagine the alliance outfit from Mass Effect) The suit was tight, hugging his body making it quite clear the muscles he possessed underneath it. That was something he figured Tevos had a hand in, he just knew she did by the way she eyed him like a piece of meat.

Ichigo was standing in front of the Council, behind him was a massive crowd as they went over why the Council selected Ichigo to become a Spectre. There were The Hall of Spectres (Made it up), the place every Spectre has to swear the oath to serve the Council and so forth.

The crowd was mostly made up of Humans as they cheered and screamed for Ichigo.

It was safe to say the peaceful ceremony Ichigo was hoping for was crushed the moment he stepped in the place. As the Council continued buttering the whole thing up Ichigo could spot Kukaku, Claire, Serah _(They wouldn't just leave her behind.)_ and Jihl all 'dolled up' looking just amazing in their respective dresses as they were located in front of the crowd, he smiled at their gazes, they held such love in them even Serah oddly enough. _(Should she be added to the harem?)_

There were camera's everywhere, filming the whole thing. It was a certain marking in history after all, it wasn't everyday a human becomes a Spectre now was it? Eventually the Council finished milking their speech, Tevos smiled at her boyfriend/lover.

"Ichigo Shiba, do you swear you will do your best to up hold the law to the best of your abilities?" She asked with authority in her voice. She may be his girlfriend/lover but right now she was a Council member and had to act the position.

"I swear." Ichigo replied with confidence. Tevos continued.

"Do you swear your loyalty to the Council?"

"I swear." Tevos smiled.

"Then by the power invested in the Council you are officially a Spectre. Congratulations." Tevos finished with a smile. Ichigo smiled back at her as the crowd went off, screaming his name, praising it.

"I LOVE YOU ICHIGO!" "I WANT YOUR BABIES!" Were some of the things being yelled at him by random women, mostly human. They were quickly silenced by Kukaku, Claire, Jihl and Tevos's killer intent as they flooded the poor girls with it, making the weaker ones pass out and some of the stronger ones shake in fear.

Ichigo just chuckled at his ladies actions. They could so territorial over him at times, not that he minded, he didn't hate that women everywhere loved him, he hated the ones that were just mindless fans.

**X Time Skip X**

After the whole ceremony died down and Ichigo had shaked hands with just about everyone, it eventually ended and they were able to head to Tevos's apartment she had on the Citadel. Being a Council member meant she was generally stationed on the Citadel, seeing as it was usually for periods of time she got herself an apartment for when she wasn't at Ichigo's place.

Tevos's apartment was surprisingly large, considering she was the only one living in it, she said she got it because she didn't want them to have to stay at a hotel whenever they visited her at work so she got a multi-bedroom apartment.

Ichigo was sitting on the couch with Tevos sitting in his lap with Jihl and Kukaku on either side of Ichigo, Claire was sitting on another couch with Serah.

"So Ichigo how's it feel to be a Spectre hmmm?" Asked Jihl. Ichigo smiled.

"Doesn't really feel that special to me. But then again that could just be that It hasn't fully sank in yet." He replied calmly while snuggling into Tevos's shoulder as she purred slightly as she leaned back into his embrace. Kukaku giggled into her hand.

"Of course, only you would be so calm about all this." Claire had to nod her head In agreement.

"She's right you know love. Most people would be going around bragging about being the first human Spectre and yet here you are sitting calmly, being modest about the whole ordeal." Serah also decided to share he agreement.

"True. You're the only person Ichigo that I could think of that would this so modest. Most people I know would at least be boosting while clubbing or something." Ichigo chuckled.

"Well I guess I'm just special." He stated, Tevos got a gleam in her eye as she turned her head to face him as she moved her lips to his right ear.

"Hmmmmm how about I show you how special you are?" She purred into his ear as he shivered slightly. The other girls aside from Tevos giggled and got up from their positions.

"Well you two have you 'fun', just remember to throw up a silencing kido Ichigo. We don't want to be hearing 'embrace eternity' all night." Kukaku said as Tevos blushed. It wasn't her fault that's how Asari do sex, it was also not her fault Ichigo was so talented in bed. A thought came to her head as she smirked.

"Well by all means you're more than welcomed to join." She said seductively. Kukaku blushed and stuttered.

"I-I-I….um…..goodnight!" Kukaku stuttered and ran off to her room for the night. Tevos giggled as Ichigo chuckled.

Ichigo picked Tevos up as she 'eeped' from his sudden action yet made no attempt at making him stop. He gazed into her eyes. She could feel such emotion from those chocolate brown orbs she loved.

"Well come on Councillor. We have business to attend to." He growled as Tevos blushed at his seductive tone he used.

"By all means _Commander_. Let's be off." She purred, Ichigo smirked and kissed her on the lips, She deepened the kiss by wrapping her arms around his neck bringing him closer as she moaned as tongues met.

While sucking the face of Tevos, Ichigo made his way to the master bedroom and closed the door throwing Tevos on the bed as he put up a silencing kido.

**X Lemon Alert X**

"Your orders _Councillor_?" Ichigo asked with a fake salute. Tevos giggled heavenly as she put a finger on her chin in fake thought.

"Your orders _Commander_. Pleasure me." She replied with authority in her voice. Ichigo smirked.

"Oh I think I'll do just that." Ichigo growled.

Tevos laid by her back flat on the bed. "Now pleasure me. Or are you not man enough to follow through on your words." Tevos smiled as Ichigo smirked.

He climbed atop of her and carefully removed her dress she was wearing, and removed the silky clothing from her torso, revealing to him Tevos's glorious purple orbs.

Tevos moaned slightly as the breath from Ichigo's lips made her nipples go erect. Ichigo un-ceremonially dipped his head lower until he was a tongues distance away from the Councillor's breast.

"Ichigo do not fumble about, begin now!" The Councillor ordered and Ichigo licked the tip of Tevos's nipple. She in turn gasped a little at the contact. Once having his taster, Ichigo began suckling at the Councillor's nipple until moving round to attempt to fit her whole breast within his mouth. This all done whilst his left hand played with Tevos's other breast.

Tevos lay there on her bed in a pleasurable daze, just allowing Ichigo to do as he pleased to her now sucked dry left nipple and her unforgivably erect right one. then in one swoop the Councillor was now on top of Ichigo, frolicking her breast on his face as he attempted to catch on and continue his work. But the Councillor had Ichigo pinned to the bed.

"Ah, ah. I am in charge here Commander. Relieve yourself of your shirt."

Ichigo did so in quick succession, tossing his shirt to the side and revealing to the Councillor, Ichigo's muscular torso. She loved seeing it, it always pleased her to see it.

Tevos then made her way down to his lower half and pulled Ichigo's trousers off, freeing his excited inmate.

"Hello there solider. Standing at full attention I see." Ichigo breathed uncontrollably as Tevos made her lips nearer and nearer his rock hard dick and moaned in ecstasy when she licked it bottom to the very tip of the top. She played with the tip for a good while with her tongues before taking the rest of the bell-end in her mouth, sucking hard on it, while Ichigo struggled in vain to keep himself under control.

After the better part of 5 minutes the Councillor stopped and pranced on Ichigo's torso, kissing him hard and full on the lips. Tongues fought for dominance within their lip lock, though Tevos was winning this one as she danced around Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo had always found Asari attractive.

While doing this, Ichigo carefully rotated them both around, so He once again was lying on top of the bed with Tevos lying underneath him.

"Take them off." Tevos gestured at her lower clothing, which consisted of silky long white dress that had been lowered as he was previously sucking her breast. Something Ichigo learned about Tevos, she rarely wore underwear.

"Yes ma'am." Ichigo yanked the dress off Tevos and plunged his head straight into her womanhood, catching Tevos off guard, causing her to moan quite loudly. Ichigo 's tongue pried open her vagina and wetted it furiously, licking everything it came in contact with to his fullest extent. He stopped after a few minutes of licking with Tevos moaning his name the whole time and climbed upon Tevos and carefully pushed his dick into her slightly.

The Councillor gasped and arched her back. "You have my permission to fuck my brains out Ichigo. Now fuck me!" She ordered when Ichigo looked to her for approval. It was far from their either of their first time, surprisingly she was still a virgin when he met her as she was a 'pure blood Asari' and was keeping herself pure, but Ichigo changed that when he claimed her maidenhood, yet he was just to kind and gentle to just shove his dick into her without permission.

Their bodies went into a nice rhythm, that pleasured them both. Ichigo exiting and entering with great force on each re-enter with Tevos moaning all the while.

"Oooohhhh that's it! Keeping fucking me Ichigo!" Ichigo grunted as he did as he was told.

"How are you still so damn tight!?" He moaned as her inner walls squeezed his dick.

"Asari secret." She teased with a smirk.

Both of them nearing their combined peaks, the rhythm quickened, became more forceful. The bed springs squeaked on the brink of breakage whilst sweat and breaths only escaped these two in this heated moment.

"Tevos I'm gonna cum!" Ichigo exclaimed, Tevos's pussy just squeezed his tool even harder.

"Then cum! Cum inside me Ichigo! Release it all inside my pussy!" She moaned. After a few more thrusts into her pussy they released at the same time. "Embrace eternity!" Tevos exclaimed as her eyes turned black and the room lit up with blue biotic energy. Ichigo's seed entering her bringing Tevos to her own release as it dripped down on the bed with some of Ichigo's mixed with it.

Neither of them said anything for a few moments as they caught their breaths gazing into each other's eyes with nothing but love.

"You better come back to me safely Ichigo. I love you." Tevos said as she cupped Ichigo's cheeks with her soft blue hands. Ichigo brought his own hands over hers as he smiled lovingly at her.

"Yes ma'am. I love you too Tevos." Ichigo replied. "Now then I hope you're not done so fast now Councillor." He smirked at her. Tevos narrowed her eyes.

"Ohhhh no you did not." Ichigo leaned in and kissed her, she moaned into the kiss as she kissed back.

**X Lemon End + Time Skip Next day X**

After a few more morning rounds of 'fun' Ichigo eventually managed to leave Tevos's apartment. Ichigo was currently walking towards the Normandy docking bay with Kukaku, Claire and Jihl by his side when Ichigo recognises someone.

"Hey Joker." Joker A.K.A Jeff Moreua A Flight Lieutenant, as well as one of the best pilots the Guardian Corp has ever seen. Joker unfortunately had Vrolik syndrome, which is a congenital bone disorder characterized by brittle bones that are prone to fracture. _(Sorry but I'm not going to bother describing him, just google him.)_

Ichigo had met Joker about 4 and a half years back, It was when Ichigo was taking a walk through Guardian Corp and he found himself observing some pilots in training and he saw him. Joker wasn't quite the same man he was then that he is now that earned him the nickname 'Joker', back then he rarely smiled.

Ichigo could see he worked too hard. Working hard isn't a bad thing, but when you work till you drop from exhaustion, that's another story. As Ichigo talked to him he learned of his disease. Ichigo couldn't really blame him for not smiling much his past wasn't the brightest there was and with his disease he probably wouldn't even get to be a pilot.

Luckily for Joker, Ichigo was able to pull some strings. It may have required a bit of effort but eventually by the end of his training Joker graduated top of the class. By the time Joker finished training Joker was a good friend of Ichigo and his ladies. Now Ichigo wasn't exactly around for what happened next to Joker but he heard most of it.

Apparently when the SSR Normandy was finished Joker snuck aboard the Normandy and hijacked it. Joker later told Ichigo a Turian said he wouldn't let a cripple pilot the Normandy so Joker hijacked it when it was going on a test flight. Somehow out of the events it landed Joker the new pilot of the Normandy. _(Just google Joker if you want all the details.)_

Joker turned to the person who called him. "Oh hey Ichigo how's it going?" Joker replied as he shook Ichigo's hand.

"Yeah….you know it's been good. Aside from becoming the first human Spectre…nothing much just the normal stuff. You know fighting monsters and paperwork….." Ichigo replied with a cloud over his head as he moped in the corner with Kukaku patting his back.

"You don't say. I think just about everyone's heard about you becoming a Spectre pal. It was kind of all over the news and stuff." Joker chuckled seeing his friends actions of sulking. Ichigo came back over and looked out the window to see the SSR Normandy.

"So, what kind of crazy adventures you think we'll run into?" Ichigo asked still looking at the Normandy.

"Honestly Ichigo, knowing you probably anything. I heard about that time you were supposedly just supposed to take out a single Wayven yet ran into a whole nest of them." Joker deadpanned looking straight at Ichigo who looked sheepish as the girls giggled.

"That was so not my fault. How was I meant to know they would be a whole nest of them nearby? The mission report only reported a single one." Ichigo mumbled as Jihl patted his shoulder.

"Well as much as I'm sure you two would love to catch up and all, we do need to board the ship you know." Claire said. Ichigo nodded his head.

"Heh right. Well Joker I guess we'll talk more later yeah? For now let's get to it." Joker saluted Ichigo.

"Aye aye Commander." Ichigo sighed.

"That's gonna stick isn't it?" Joker chuckled.

"Yep."

**X On Board The Normandy X**

After boarding, Ichigo and Claire were surprised to find one Serah Farron standing by the galaxy map.

"Serah?" Claire looked at her little sister with confusion. Serah heard her name called and turned around to face them with a smile.

"Oh hello Claire, Ichigo, Kukaku, Jihl, it's nice to see you all." She spoke with her normal cheerful attitude. Noticing the group's confusion Serah decided she'd best explain herself.

"Before you ask why I'm here just let me explain okay?" Claire nodded waiting for her sister to continue her explanation.

"Well to start, when you all started working for Guardian Corp, I started thinking what I could do to help. I mean you all do so much to help people and I felt like I should too." Claire shook her head.

"Serah you don't need to fight to help." Serah this time shook her head at Claire.

"No Claire, you don't understand I'm not here to fight." Kukaku looked confused.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kukaku asked, Serah smiled as she put her hands behind her back and leaned forward a bit.

"I'm here to be Ichigo's assistant." Ichigo's face made a look of surprise. He was given a assistant? When the heck did all this get decided? Wait…was that why Tevos was smiling so much whenever he asked about who would be on the Normandy. All Tevos told him was Kukaku, Claire, Jihl and Joker would be on board, everyone else he'd just have to meet for himself.

'Damn that sexy blue assed woman' Ichigo thought with a smile present on his face. Ichigo turned to face Serah.

"So Serah what exactly are our duties as my assistant?" Ichigo asked. Serah smiled again.

"Well Ichigo, I'm here to help manage your messages and such as well as take care of the crew." Jihl stepped forth.

"What kind of duties do you carry out for the crew?" She inquired, Serah looked over the crew working on the deck.

"I help with their mentality. After all in this kind of work there is always a need for a physiatrist for when things get too much for people to handle ya know?" Claire smiled.

Serah always had a thing for helping people. While they were younger Serah always wanted to help people, she had to admit she was the main reason she got to know Ichigo and co. At first she was hostile towards them but Serah wouldn't have any of that and quickly changed her attitude towards them. Sure Claire was still fairly cold to others but she was much kinder.

"But Serah how did you land this position?" Ichigo asked reigning back Claire out of her thoughts, now she thought about it how did she get here?

"Well, I knew that when I wanted to help people it wouldn't be in the way you all help people. I'm not a fighter, so I came to realise I like to help people with words so when you were at work I went to Captain Amodar and he helped my through my course of psychology, after a finishing my course Tevos called me and asked if I wanted to be Ichigo's assistant on the Normandy. I said yes of course. I never told you any of this because I wanted it to be a surprise." She finished with a smile.

Ichigo smiled. Of course it was Tevos, he was really going have to reward her somehow. 'Hehehehe' He mentally giggled at just how he planned to reward her. Claire smiled at hearing her sister's explanation and made a mental note to smack Amodar over the head for keeping this from her.

"Well welcome aboard Commander. Oh and Claire you and Jihl have been officially promoted to Lieutenant now so congrats!" Serah said happily as she saw the shock on the mentioned girls.

"Ohhhh right Tevos mentioned something like that last night at some point." Ichigo muttered yet was heard by Claire and Jihl who's eyebrow twitched as the slowly closed in on him.

"You mean to say you knew about this?" Claire asked in an all too sweet voice with a smile that is hailed as the infamous 'smile of death' with Jihl mimicking her expression, Ichigo was sweating bullets.

"Ummmm…well you see…..I may have forgotten it….."He squeaked as he continued to back up till he hit a wall. The two girls continued to close in on him.

"Because?" They ask as the get closer.

"Uhhh…well you see….funny story…it was late and uhh…a little help here?" Ichigo asked turning to Serah and Kukaku who were finding his situation most amusing judging from their snickering. Luckily Serah decided to take mercy on him.

"Okay, okay leave him alone ladies, I'm sure the Commander had other things on his mind last night." The two girls thought about it for a moment. Hmmm they guess the'd let it slide just this once. After all He did just become the first human Spectre.

"Fine…..but only this once got it lover boy?" Jihl asked moving closer to Ichigo so she could grab his package. "Or your blue balled for 2 weeks." She finished with a 'sweet smile', Ichigo nodded quickly and sighed when she released his package.

"Well if your all done flirting with the Commander let's get the tour started shall we?" Serah spoke up, the group nodded.

"Good idea Serah." Kukaku said. Serah took them on the tour while also introducing the crew to them. On deck 1 was the Captain's/Commander's room where Ichigo would be staying. Deck 2 was the command deck where Serah would be normally located as well as Joker in the pilots chair. Deck 3 was the crew deck which had multiple rooms for the crew, It would be where the girls would be sleeping most of the time seeing as they usally just go to Ichigo's room.

The food was also done on the crew deck where Ichigo spots a stunning light purple/pink haired women. Serah introduced her as Kirio Hikifune. Kirio Hikifune is a 22 year old purple haired lady with swirl-shaped styled markings on her cheeks and black lips. Kirio has a slender and well-endowed figure with her long hair left down. She wears a black kimono like Ichigo's uniform beneath a white, long-sleeved haori.

Ichigo approaches her with his hand out to which Kirio takes with a smile and light blush.

'Ooohhh he's so more handsome then from the videos.' Kirio thinks to herself. 'His hands soft.' She blushes as Ichigo smiles at her.

"Hello there, I'm Ichigo Shiba." Ichigo says with confidence evident in his voice. Kirio stutters slightly.

"H-H-Hello Commander." She replies shyly. Ichigo shakes his head at her, who has a confused look on her face.

"Please, such a beauty needn't call me Commander. Please just Ichigo will do." Kirio can feel her face heat up at being called a beauty. Meanwhile on the sidelines.

"Cassonova strikes again it seems." Kukaku says. Claire sighs, Jihl giggles. Back to Ichigo.

"Y-Yes Comm-Ichigo." Kirio manages to say as she corrected herself mid-way of saying Commander. Ichigo just smiles and she blushes.

"So then If you don't mind me asking Kirio, why do you wear that uniform instead of the normal one?" Ichigo asks. Kirio looks down shyly and fiddles with her fingers and mumbles something Ichigo couldn't hear.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Kirio speaks a little louder this time so onlu Ichigo can hear her.

"Because, I saw that it was what you wear normally from all your battle videos." She gets out while burying her face in her hands. Ichigo looks surprised for a moment then smiles, he moves her hands away from her face and leans down to give her a sweet innocent kiss on the lips.

"!?" Kirio freezes, she's never kissed anyone before because she's always been to nervous to have a boyfriend before. It wasn;t boys hadn't asked, if anything she was one of the most seeked after girls while training at Guardian Corp. She didn't train to be a fighter, all her life she's always wanted to be a chief.

But Kirio also wanted to help people so she applied to be a chief on board a Guardian ship. As she would wonder around Guardian HQ she found Ichigo training some new recruits and she got captivated by the way he moved around the training grounds with such grace and speed, it was like watching a battle dance unfold. It was around that point she developed a crush on Ichigo but never had the courage to tell him.

She was slightly disappointed to hear known he was taking up a clan position, she was disappointed because she thought there was no way he'd ever want her. Then she was assigned to be the chief of the SRV Normandy. She was happy but saddened to know Ichigo would be the Captain/Commander.

But here he was kissing her. Her! Kirio shut down for a moment as she processed what was happening. Ichigo was kissing her! Ichigo! Her crush, she wasn't sure what to do so she just slowly moved her arms around his neck, like she'd seen all the women in movies do.

After a few minutes Ichigo removed his lips from hers, happy he heard a groan of disappointment from Kirio.

"Well Kirio, I look forward to getting to know more on a _personal level_." He said seductively in her ear. She blushed like crazy at his actions as she stood there dazed from his searing kiss.

"H-Hai Ichigo." She squeaked out in a way Ichigo couldn't help but find utterly adorable, so much in fact he couldn't help giving her another kiss. This time Kirio did manage to respond after a few moments and kissed him back.

"Come one lover boy the tour isn't over yet." Jihl dragged Ichigo away from Kirio after a few minutes of Ichigo making out with Kirio.

"See you later Kirio." Ichigo called out as Jihl dragged him away, Kirio waved back with a smile. Kirio moves her hand to her lips.

'His lips were so soft. I look forward to getting to know you to Ichigo.' She thinks with a blush as she returns to her chief duties.

**X Scene Break X**

Ichigo now finds himself about to enter the medical station, where the doctor of the ship resides, call him paranoid but he felt like he knew the person that would be behind these doors. So with a deep breath he enters.

The medical station was rather impressed to say the least, Ichigo could see it had all the latest medical technology that a ship could have. But what really surprised Ichigo was the doctor who was having her back face Ichigo n' co. The doctor seemed to be finishing off some paper work when she heard the door open. Upon hearing the door upon the doctor turned in her seat and got up to greet her visitors.

The doctor looked to be around 23 years of age. She is dressed in a low-cut dark-grey and black dress that prominently displays her cleavage, with two crossed belts on the upper part of each sleeve. The décolletage is trimmed in fur, and the hem and sleeves have ornate lace edges. The lower front of her gown covers her left leg but shows most of her left. She wears a corset and lace-trimmed stockings.

She has red eyes and black hair which covers her left eye, is braided in cornrows that lead into a bun and long braids, except for her long forelock, the braids are tied into a knot with four ornamented pins.

"Commander, this is Doctor Lul-Lulu!?" Serah started introducing the doctor only to be cut off by Ichigo, who looked shocked to see Lulu. Lulu herself just flashed Ichigo a smile that annoyed Kukaku, Claire and Jihl. As Ichigo stood frozen Lulu moved over to Ichigo and wrapped her arms around his neck as she leaned into him. An action which peeved Jihl who had to be held back by Claire and Kukaku.

"Why it's a pleasure to meet you again Commander." She purred with a seductive voice before crashing her lips to Ichigo's. Taking advantage of Ichigo's shock she pushed her tongue into his mouth which was slightly open from shock. Ichigo recovered from his shock and started pushing his tongue against hers, engaging in a battle of dominance.

After a few minutes, Ichigo started to win the battle as his tongue had pushed hers back into Lulu's mouth as they continued exchanging saliva. Their hands hadn't been standing idly by this whole time as Ichigo's found their way down to Lulu's nice round ass, making Lulu moan into the kiss.

They separated after a few minutes more of passionate lip lock. Ichigo's forehead rested against Lulu's, who was breathing hard after their kiss. Jihl who was still being held back by Kukaku and Claire was fuming.

"Okay someone explain who the hell this hussy is!?" Lulu didn't look pleased from being called a hussy and brought Ichigo in for another kiss as she kept her eyes on Jihl, as her eyes clearly held amusement in them from seeing Jihl being held back.

Lulu released Ichigo from her kiss and clung to him as if her were a pillow as she looked over to the group of girls.

"I am Lulu Spira _(She didn't have a last name.),_ the SRV Normandy's designated Doctor." Lulu introduced herself. After Jihl had calmed down Kukaku and Claire released her. Jihl nodded calmly.

"Ok, that explains who you are but why are you clinging to MY MAN!?" She suddenly outbursts.

"OUR." Kukaku and Claire chimed in.

"Right. OUR MAN!?" Jihl corrects herself. Ichigo sighs, Jihl tends to get territorial around women when he's involved. Sure she tends to accept them after a bit of time but first meetings are typically the worst of it.

"Isn't it obvious? Everyone already knows you're sharing him, so what's one more matter?" Lulu replies, wrapping herself around Ichigo more rubbing her 'assets' against his chest.

Ichigo met Lulu about 2 years ago. She was known quite well around Guardian Corp for her excellent medical skills as they gave her the moniker 'The Black Mage' for her occasionally unorthodox medical methods and dressing.

Back when Ichigo had first met Lulu, she was cold to just about everyone. It took Ichigo sometime before he got her to open up to him, as at first Lulu just thought he was just trying to get in her pants or just leave her as her ex-boyfriend had.

After getting closer to Lulu, she explained her ex, who she hadn't had sex with as she wanted to be sure about him, her ex Chappu had up and left her to join Cerberus, as Lulu had told him it was either her or Cerberus. He chose Cerberus.

Lulu felt betrayed at his decision, therefore making her act cold towards people. Upon hearing her past Ichigo held her face in his hands making her face him.

"_Why that fool ever chose Cerberus over you I don't know. But what I do know is that he was an utter idiot to leave you Lulu, your beautiful, kind, after looking past your cold exterior."_ That last comment earned him a playful punch to the shoulder.

"_How he could actually turn his back on you I'll never understand. I promise you if you give me the chance Lulu. I will never abandon you."_ Lulu could feel the tears appearing in the corner of her eyes, she could tell Ichigo was being dead serious. Overwhelmed by her emotions she kissed him.

After Serah explained what the medical station/bay had to offer they begun filing out of the room, but not before Lulu grabbed Ichigo's arm and leaned in towards his ear. Ichigo shivered slightly at feeling her breath on his ear.

"Oh by the way Commander I'll be swinging by your room later tonight for a private medical examination." She purred into his ear, smiling at seeing Ichigo's blush. Ichigo being the more dominate person he was turned to Lulu and grabbed her rear making her resound with a surprised moan.

"Looking forward to it Doctor." He lightly growled into her ear as he left the room but not before giving her ass a smack, making Lulu eep.

"Oohhh you are so gonna get it later Ichigo."

**X Time Skip X**

Serah continued the tour showing the group the what else deck 3 had to offer. After concluding with deck 3 they moved to deck 4 which was the lower deck which had the engine room where they met Kokonoe Mercury, the ships engineer/scientist. Kokonoe is what they call a half-beastkin. Half-cat, half human.

Kokonoe appears as a fairly young adult catgirl around 21 years old, with a slim build. Her eyes are a golden-amber with visible bags under them, due to working overtime in her lab. She has pink hair which she keeps tied in a specialized style consisting of a long ponytail backing up longer tufts resembling large cat ears, which tend to overshadow her actual animal-like ears, which fade into white at the tip.

Her attire consists of an altered, scientist version of the usual Kaka jacket with a white coloration. A hole at the lower base provides room for her twin, cat-like tails. She also wears a pair of small spectacles, and is never without her trademark lollipop.

The over-sized sleeves are cut at the sides to make it easier for her arms to slide in and out of them. She wears a pair of red capri pants with a black belt adorned by a large cat bell. The attire is completed with a pair of white mules with heels similar to the boots the Kaka Clan wears, but with no vamp, allowing her to take them off almost reflexively.

Ichigo was rather surprised to find a non-human crew member. Not that he minded he found Kokonoe rather beautiful, something he wasn't shy in voicing to said female who blushed at his comment.

As mentioned Ichigo was informed Kokonoe was the ships main engineer/scientist. Kokonoe always found humans an intresting lot, Ichigo simply intrigued her. He seemed to just scream alpha male in her eyes. She made plans to visit him later.

After meeting Kokonoe, Serah showed the group the rest of the lower deck. When the tour was over they all went off to their respective rooms. Ichigo's girls wanted to spend the night in his room but he managed to convince them to settle into their own rooms tonight.

With a pout on their faces they agreed and went off, but not before Ichigo claimed their lips in a passionate kiss which left them dazed and wanting more. So now Ichigo is in his room awaiting Lulu's 'private medical examination'. He hears his door open to see Lulu standing there.

**X Lemon Alert X**

"So you are aware that I have a clan status right?" Ichigo questioned. Lulu nodded.

"I don't mind." she placed her hands on his cheeks. "Now shut up and kiss me."

Ichigo leaned in and kissed her beautiful purple lips. Her lips were warm. It was like kissing an angel, but he wasn't dead. His hand reached behind her head and he felt her long black hair. Her arms wrapped around him and pressed her breasts against his chest. The kissing got heated when their tongues collided and saliva was exchanged. Ichigo was the first to release.

"You sure you want this Lulu?"

"Yes. Very much."

Lulu took his arm and escorted him to her bed where he sat down. Very slowly, Lulu began undoing her clothes. Undoing the buttons, she let it drop and her half naked body was in view. She didn't wear a bra, which was pretty obvious. Her panties were also black and very sexy looking. Lulu grabbed her huge tits and squeezed.

"Better in person?"

"Without a doubt."

Lulu kneeled down, letting him see her body and all of its beauty. She began undoing his pants and dropped them to the floor. Noticing the bulge in his underwear, she giggled and took them off. His hard on came out and pointed to the ceiling of the room. Lulu admired it with great passion and took it in her hands, gently stroking it.

"You're so big Ichigo."

"Glad to hear it Lu."

"It's probably gonna hurt when you fuck me with it."

"Think you can handle it?" He teased.

"Just keep going." she said seriously.

Without a second of hesitation, she took it in her mouth, sucking on his member and bobbing up and down. Seeing a serious woman like Lulu giving him head was intriguing. He knew she had never done this before since Chappu left her before they got intimate, yet he could literally feel her sucking up his soul with her powerful mouth. It made Ichigo wonder where the hell did she learn this? It got better when he could feel her tongue playing around, touching his head every so often.

"Damn it Lulu! That feels so good. So fucking good!"

Even after a compliment, she kept going. Not giving up until she had his semen in her mouth. Her wish came true however when Ichigo's cock erupted in her mouth, giving load after load of cum for her to swallow. She took it out of her mouth and swallowed hard. Seeing there were leftovers, she licked them up until his cock was clean.

"Wow Lulu. That was... amazing."

"I thought it would be. Lay down Ichigo."

When his head was up at the pillow, Lulu crawled onto the bed and came to him. As her body ascended his, he began to further admire Lulu and her goddess like body. Once her head was at his, her lips pressed against hers, giving him a passionate and loving kiss. With her boobs pressed against him, Ichigo wrapped his arms around her and kept her there. His dick however was literally touching her pussy, itching to get inside.

"Wow, someone's eager." she said happily.

"It's just... you're so hot Lulu. My cock wants to make you mine."

"Then let's grant its wish."

She slowly moved her ass down and his dick entered her cunt, giving them both what they wanted. Lulu moaned as it ventured in deeper while Ichigo remained silent, closing his eyes and bathing in the moment. Then Ichigo hit her barrier.

"Are you certain about this Lulu?" He wanted her to be sure about this. Lulu smiled and nodded her head.

"Haven't been more sure about anything else in my life." Ichigo smiled and in a quick thrust pierced her barrier, making Lulu a 'women'. When it was all the way in, they remained still for a few moments before she moved her hips telling him it was ok, she began to bounce her hips up and down. While kissing Ichigo, she would moan, even the occasional scream would get out.

"Ichigo, oh Ichigo! Fuck. Mmmm... Fuck!"

In a sudden turn, Ichigo flipped them over, much to her surprise. His movements had her moaning silently and her facial expression was sexy. As he laid waste to Lulu's cunt, her legs wrapped around him, pushing him in deeper and keeping him there. His face was buried in her tits, licking and suckling her nipples.

"Lulu... yeah! Like this huh? You like it when I do it like that?"

"Fuck yes baby! Yes! Fuck me Ichigo! Fuck me with all that you've got! Yes! Yes!"

After a few more poundings, Ichigo stopped as he came inside her. Lulu gasped as she felt his seed filling her up. When the last of it emptied into her, he took it out and got off her, exhausted.

"Wow Lulu. That was so fucking amazing."

"I agree." Said a voice from behind them.

"!?" The two lovers turned to face who spoke just now, they turn to find Kokonoe and Kirio standing sporting heavy blushes.

"Well I had come up here to mention how we needed a new pwer conduct for the engine room only to find this." Kokonoe states. Kirio looks at her feet shyly.

"I….Well…..I came to ask if you would mind getting some better food rations the next time you were on the Citadel when I ran into Kokonoe and here I am." She spoke with a heavy blush while glancing at Ichigo's impressive tool, mouth-watering with hunger.

A thought soon came to Kirio however, and as a smirk graced her lips.

"Oooh Ichigooooo…won't you please me too?" Kirio purred as Kokonoe, Ichigo and Lulu looked shocked at the apparent shy-girls sudden boldness, and the sight of Kirio disrobing, all rational thought went right out the window for Ichigo.

"Uh…you're sure about this?" his cheeks brimming with redness. Maybe it was the smell of sex in the air. Maybe it was that she had a crush on Ichigo for some time. Either way she was going to get what she wanted. And she wanted Ichigo.

"Yes" she said seductively as her hand snaked its way behind his neck and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Kirio moved over to the bed and began stroking his engorged penis, which caused him to groan pleasurably.

With a light push Ichigo fell back and was looking up at the ceiling. However, his vision was soon smothered with Kirio's crotch as she straddled his face. The wetness and husky scent only caused his heighted state of arousal to sore through the roof. He was soon reminded of his hunger, and without voicing his protest at what they were doing or where it may lead, he began lapping at Kirio's moist folds for a taste of what plagued his senses.

Meanwhile, Kokonoe wasn't standing idly by, she had removed what was left of her clothes as well and began licking the sides of Ichigo's swollen penis, enjoying its shape and contour while feeling it pulse against her tongue as her saliva coated his entire length. Lulu in the meantime was making out with Kirio who was face riding Ichigo.

As Ichigo's tongue penetrated her and began thoroughly licking at her insides, Kirio broke off her kiss with Lulu and couldn't stop herself from taking Ichigo's penis into her mouth as Kokonoe started fondling Ichigo's balls. Kirio created a vacuum in her mouth and began bobbing her head up and down, her soft lips creating wonderful sensations throughout Ichigo's entire body as they trailed everywhere her mouth went along his shaft.

Saliva seeped out of Kirio's mouth as she was hungrily sucking and slurping on Ichigo's throbbing penis, the warm piece of flesh spurning her to an unbearable speed and intensity for Ichigo's essence. At the same time, Ichigo was drinking Kirio's fluids like water as they poured from her lips and the taste alone was addictive. Kokonoe had stopped her ministrations on Ichigo and had moved to started licking Lulu's pussy which had Ichigo's semen flowing out of it.

Kririo couldn't stand it any further, and so she abruptly ceased her ministrations before rotating her body and coming face to face with her guest as she aligned his penis to penetrate her saturated folds. Without warning or patience, Kirio impaled herself atop of Ichigo, causing her to cry out in and pain at losing her maidenhood, yet pleasure at the filling feeling. Ichigo groaned as he felt her walls, there were so tight!

Ichigo couldn't resist moving now that he was inside of her, luckily Kirio didn't seem to mind and so he soon began thrusting his hips up and down, pushing himself as far as he could go before lowering himself and thrusting upwards once again, repeating the process as fast as he could to feel the warm, pleasing sensations as much as possible.

Lulu after having another orgasm fell into unconscious, Kokonoe meanwhile moved behind Kirio and stared licking her neck and played with Kirio's nipples.

Kirio threw her head back as her eyes rolled at the pleasure of sex, she never knew it felt so good, if she had maybe she wouldn't have waited so long for Ichigo to fuck her, the vigour of Ichigo made her experience heavenly.

"Faster…" Kirio panted, her breasts bouncing as Ichigo continued thrusting into her with Kokonoe still playing with her nipples as she twisted them, Ichigo's balls slapping against the hole of her ass.

Ichigo couldn't seem to open his eyes as the sensations were nearly overwhelming, but he could do little about it as the pleasure only continued to increase.

"_Faster!"_ Kirio nearly growled, and this time Ichigo obliged.

He gripped her hips and planted his feet a little bit closer before he unleashed all the speed and force he could provide to impale Kirio's drenched lips, its juices running down his length in large quantities as her state of arousal was growing exponentially, much like Ichigo's own.

Ichigo took her left nipple into his mouth and he hungrily licked and sucked on it, while Kokonoe massaged her right breast with a firm grasp, her fingers occasionally pinching on the nipple as her varied his ministrations, which only caused Kirio to scream louder.

As their pelvises continued slamming into each other, a sudden shift he could feel in his penis was the only warning he received before exploding his seed into Kirio, the warm liquid and his pulsating member was all Kirio needed to reach her own climax and she coated his penis and the bed sheets with spurts of clear liquid as his body convulsed at the orgasm.

Ichigo shot load after load into her welcoming folds, likely reaching her womb at the force his penis was ejaculating, and despite the overwhelming sensitivity he was experiencing at the head of his penis, he simply couldn't bring it to himself to stop; and so Ichigo continued thrusting into Kirio while he poured his seed into her and longer after with even greater intensity than before.

Kirio's eyes were wide with the overwhelming pleasure that wracked her body. She could feel Ichigo shooting into her with his essence, the penis impaling her was pulsating with each spurt, and when he continued his thrusting despite the warm juices mixing and pouring from within her, she could only scream silently at his relentlessness.

It was only after Ichigo had shot two more loads into her inviting lips did she lift herself off his penis and kissed him on the lips before drifting off to sleep, Kokonoe moved in font and began sucking on Ichigo's penis to taste his essence. Her intensity and warm mouth managed to extract several more loads from him, and she could only describe the taste and volume with one word: satiating.

Ichigo let his head fall back on the pillows as he laid there as Kokonoe readied him for her turn. Kokonoe had long since abandoned her clothes fairly early into the threesome, so Ichigo could see her arousal quite clearly dripping between her legs as her tails wagged behind her in a excited manner.

Kokonoe leaned forward capturing Ichigo's mouth with hers, tongues intertwind as the kiss continued. Kokonoe leaned back a bit while her two tails wrapped themselves around Ichigo's dick, Ichigo moaned.

"Oooooohhhh….You like that do you?" She purred as her tails started pumping his shaft with surprising strength Ichigo did not expect from them. "You love the feel of my fluffly tails?...Eh? Ichigo?" Ichigo could only moan at the feel of her tails working on his tool.

Ichigo wasn't just going to lie down and take this, time for a counter-attack. Ichigo pushed himself up to Kokonoe's breasts, which in his opionon wasn't nearly as big as Kukaku or Lulu's but still he rather Kokonoe's. Bringing his lips to her left nipple Ichigo began swirling his tongue around her pink bud, he also started tweaking her right nipple with his right hand as his left went down to Kokonoe's wet folds, Kokonoe moaned his name as she increased her tails speed working on Ichigo.

"Cumming!" Ichigo grunted as he couldn't resist the need to release anymore as he came all over Kokonoe's tails as she had them wrapped all over his dick covering it almost completely. Kokonoe gave Ichigo a smile as she pecked Ichigo's lips.

"Someone has a tail fetish hmmmm _Commander?_"

Ichigo flipped them over so he'd be on top, then brought her close once more and then kissed her tenderly, which she happily reciprocated. Kokonoe's lips tasted really sweet and so her partner deepened the kiss further, while he also began caressing her soft pink tails, he could her her puur at that. Ichigo's tongue soon conquered Kokonoe's mouth as it found the furthest reaches of her throat, and the pinkette managed a cute moan as her tongue danced around with her partner's.

Kokonoe instinctively wrapped her arms around Ichigo's neck, who in turned wrapped his arms around her curvy waist. She moaned happily into the passionate lip lock she now engaged her man with, as her tongue wildly rubbed against his. Tightening her grip around her lover, Kokonoe felt herself being carried off into ecstasy as the make out session persisted. With that, she was gently pushed down onto the bed by her man, who ended the kiss when he was on top of her.

"Are you sure about this Kokonoe?" Ichigo asked in a sincere tone as he looked deep into the beautiful pink haired cat-girl's eyes with a soft expression on his face.

Kokonoe smiled softly as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Yes Ichigo. Please love me, make me yours." She said lovingly.

Ichigo's eyes softened at the words and then smiled brightly at his lover. "I promise you, I will always treat you all equally. Always." He replied tenderly before he slowly brought his mouth to her neck and began sucking on it as gently as he possibly could.

As the young Commander's tongue continuously touched a delicate area on her body, Kokonoe shuddered at the sudden jolts of pleasure she was now experiencing while her tails were waving about in a pleased manner. The young woman twisted her head slightly while Ichigo kept planting kisses and soft licks, exciting her even further into the sensation. Kokonoe moaned adorably when her adoring man cupped her breasts and slowly wriggled around the bed with joy.

Shortly after, Ichigo broke the kiss as his lips slowly trailed down to his lover's chest, while Kokonoe whimpered and her face flushed upon the jolts of pleasure she felt from the love of her life flicking his tongue all over her sensitive body. Ichigo brought his mouth towards the young woman's beautiful breasts and then gently squeezed them before sucking on them alternatively. Meanwhile, Kokonoe simply moaned as she threw her head back in the utmost joy and happiness. She slowly came down from her sudden high before letting out smaller moans as Ichigo continued to play with her mounds.

Smiling to himself, he quickly brought his mouth over to his woman's wet folds and began licking the lips, quickly sending the pinkette over the edge.

"Ichigo that feels so good!" Kokonoe cried as she quickly placed her tails on her lover's head before giving off pleasurable mew's at this new and amazing sensation.

'So cute.' Ichigo thought at hearing her mews.

Ichigo chuckled as he continued to lick his pink haired beauty's folds and managed to get her to a whole different high, when he lightly sucked on her clit. This really seemed to entice Kokonoe, so the young man slowly pulled his woman closer to him before tonguing her deeply and the cute whimpers resulting from it gave him all the reason to continue. The pinkette quivered at this amazing feeling before moaning loudly as she screamed out in a pleasurable shout.

"Ahhh Ichigoooooo!" Kokonoe shouted in pleasure as she came all over Ichigo's face who happily drank her juices.

'Tastes….sweet' He thought with a smile.

With that, Ichigo removed his mouth from his lover's lower lips. Kokonoe was now laying on her back and both lovers were looking each other deep in the eyes. Ichigo leaned in to kiss the top of Kokonoe's head, causing her to smile softly.

"Now are you certain about this? We don't have to do this right now?" Ichigo asked Kokonoe.

Kokonoe nodded as she surrendered herself to her partner. "T-this… this is my first time, Ichigo." She weakly reminded her loving man, who smiled and gave her a reassuring nod.

Ichigo gently pushed inside as he felt the tight inner walls of his gorgeous half-beastkin squeeze his hardness. The pinkette tried to withstand the pain as she steadied herself, having read that women have pain from having sexual intercourse with their partner on their first time. Ichigo managed to penetrate his lover's boundaries with one thrust as he broke her hymen causing Kokonoe to flinch slightly, squeezing the bed sheets tightly as her toes curled inwardly and her tails flared about slightly. Ichigo looked down at his catgirl lover who had tears slowly forming in the corner of her eyes and caressed her cheek softly.

Kokonoe smiled weakly as she slowly glanced up at her loving partner and then looked him deep in the eyes. "I-I am yours now Ichigo. Please take good care of me" She said lovingly with a few tears trickling down her cheeks.

Ichigo smiled as he cupped his woman's cheek. " Always love." He told her delicately, to which the pinkette smiled as divinely as she could.

After preparing herself, Kokonoe gave Ichigo a nod, who nodded in return and began to move slowly.

Kokonoe felt her womanhood writhe in pleasure as she felt herself get filled completely as her lover was inside her. This feeling was painful in the beginning, but she wanted to endure it. She wanted this moment more than anything in the world. She wanted to love her man with everything she has, and give him everything he ever wants.

Kissing his lover's eyelashes, Ichigo smiled softly before beginning to move faster and harder, while Kokonoe's heavenly moans filled the room the both of them were currently staying in.

Ichigo smiled d as he pushed himself deeper inside her, while Kokonoe started screaming out in pleasure as it wasn't painful at all for her anymore. She slowly began bucking her hips to match her lover's movements. Ichigo grunted at the feel of his woman's tight inner walls squeezing him inside her and used his hands and held her before thrusting deeper into her core.

Kokonoe felt herself lost in a sea of pleasure as she felt her love moving his hands towards her breasts, and then proceeding to caress and massage them with a gentle touch. Ichigo slowly leaned in and started sucking on his lover's mounds alternatively, while she moaned loudly before arching her back. Keeping one hand on his partner's breasts, the Commander brought his other one downwards and slowly began rubbing on her folds, while continuously pummelling inside her.

This pleasure was getting too much to handle for Kokonoe and her eyes shut tight as this went on. "Ichigo, I'm so close." She voiced out in a weak voice before slowly wriggling around on the bed with a worn smile on her face.

"Let it all go Kokonoe." He huskily said, to which his lover quivered with pleasure and moaned loudly as the young man repetitively jetted into her entrance.

As the intimacy was at full throttle, Kokonoe was quickly being sent over the edge. Each time Ichigo would thrust deeply into her womanhood, she felt her walls clamping and a raging pressure building inside of her.

"I-Ichigo…. ohhhhh Kami!" Kokonoe screamed as her liquids rushed from within her and completely drenched her lover's hardness.

"Kokonoe!" Ichigo grunted as he exploded inside of her womb.

The half-beastkin was in a daze as that was the best thing she had experienced in her life. Coming down from her high, she realized that Ichigo was slowly pulling out of her and then moaned angelically as their fluids leaked out of her womanhood. Ichigo flipped Kokonoe so she'd be on her stomach.

The young man then leaned into the half-beastkins's ear. "Can you keep going…Kitty cat?" He said softly as he grabbed her tails, Kokonoe moaned in surprise.

"Ooooh I'd like to see you try taming this cat." She responded and bucked her hips into his.

**X Lemon End + Time Skip X**

After numerous rounds of sex after Lulu and Kirio woke up again, they eventually fell asleep. Ichigo awakes to find that he can't seem to move his arms.

He looks down to find Lulu sleeping on his left with his left arm in her breasts, on his right is Kirio with his right arm in between her breasts, hugging it like a pillow. Lastly he found Kokonoe sleeping on his chest with her tails wrapped around his waist.

He buckles his hips slightly to realise he's still inside of Kokonoe after hearing her mew quietly, Ichigo smirks. First official day as Commander and already added 3 more women into his harem. Ichigo becomes aware of the women starting to wake up.

He squeezes Lulu's and Kirio's breasts, hearing their sweet moans bring music to his ears. Ichigo smirks. He currently had 7 Girlfriends that all loved him as much as he loved them.

Life was good for Ichigo Shiba.

**X Chapter 3 End X**

Longest chapter I've ever done, just scrapped 10,000words more or less. Now don't get used to the long lemon or threesomes, that was an experiment, so give me feedback please.

Word limit won't always be this long, it will vary depending on how I feel, also don't expect them this quick, I just felt like writing and had the time to do it.

Now the harem is mostly done will only be adding a few more if any more. Also Ichigo will be travelling worlds for a bit so please give me ideas, currently I'm thinking of (In no particular order), FFXII of which I could use some ideas with like when Ichigo comes into the story? Should Ashe join the harem? If so why? Maybe a Mass Effect mission or something. Haven't got many ideas just yet so please give me some.

If you don't like me giving Ichigo the Normandy please recommend another name and I will edit it in.

As always please leave a comment or pm me with questions or whatever. Now I'm sure there was numerous errors in my writing is why I ask for a beta reader, I'm still in need of a beta reader for my stories so if you want to please let me know. Now I'm not the best at battle scenes so if anyone would like to do them for me let me know, I'll still write what I can just don't expect long battles.

R&R people. See ya's next time!


End file.
